InuYasha: The Next Chapter - Volume III - Battle Of The West Kingdom
by BigJackFilms
Summary: A new battle is about to begin for InuYasha, Kagome, Eldor and our heroes as we enter the Western Continent of the Feudal Era, a land of fantasy and danger as Naraku has joined with the evil Sarvon to summon a army to launch an assault on the Kingdom of Crownsheild, Eldor's home. Join our heroes in there greatest battle and meet some new characters, including one from Kagome's past
1. Prolouge, Escape From The Dark Mountain!

**The O.C.W. Presents**

INUYASHA: THE NEXT CHAPTER

VOLUME 3

Written as a Mini Series by

**Jack Buchanan**

Based on the Manga, Anime &amp; Characters

Created by

**Rumiko Takahashi**

**CHAPTER 26: PROLOGUE, ESCAPE FROM THE DARK MOUNTAIN**

FADE IN…

We see a darkened sky; the clouds are of a fiery smoke. Its fumigated, as dark rumbles of thunder and red strikes of lightning fill the sky. This is a dark place, only guarded by a wall of mountains untouched by what lies in the smoke filled sky.

FADE THROUGH…

It is here we see the open lands behind the walled mountains. We are not where we were in the Feudal Era, but to the western continent.

The plains are nothing but gravel, and volcanic ash. Rocks and chiseled cliffs are the canopy of these lands, as pieces of mechanical engineering, metal and wheels fill the spaces. Torches and hot fires lighten the darkness and scurried foul creatures guard the plains, armed with rusted but sharp blades. But these critters are not the only living beasts that patrol the lands, hundreds of deformed, disgusting demons lay dormant on land and in the air.

CUT TOO…

While darkened mountains are erupting in flames and keep watch over these parts, a large mountain at the center of it all, holds the fortress tower of those who rule. It is made from rusted metal, blades and spikes guard its shell. Bones and old wood supply it with dungeons and contraptions. While the top tower oversees all matter across the lands, its centerpiece is that of a Human skull, carved from the rock and stone of the mountain side. Its jaw creates a drawbridge and displaced teeth create its gate, human and demon rib cages fill in the gaps. Surrounding this fortress are not critters, but beings that are not of the living.

CUT TOO…

We enter what appears to be the Throne Room of this fortress, where nothing but red flags, weapons and a great chair holds the ruler.

We see sitting on the throne is a sight not one would want happen. Naraku, now sitting upon it. His white baboon robes are replaced by his once true form. His black hair seeps through the throne and his body is layered by red and black robes, along with dark purple armor on his chest, spikes stick out from the shoulder pads. He sits quietly, almost meditating.

Entering the Throne Room is a scout Goblorc, one of the guarding soldiers of these darkened lands. He scuttles towards Naraku, almost afraid. He has come to report to his master.

"What word from your battalion? Did they fulfill their task?" Naraku asks with an evil grin. His presence is unsettling.

The commanding Goblorc stutters to speak. "They we're…unable to kill the Chosen Warrior my lord. They…were outnumbered by two…mere mortals and…a half demon. The mountain we…had submitted with your position…was purified."

"I don't want excuses." Naraku hisses. He then turns to himself. "So InuYasha and Eldor purified my stronghold within the mountain. How unfortunate."

With no time…GASH! One of Naraku's demon tentacles turn into a sharpened spike, piercing the Goborc though the stomach, blackened blood spills to the floor. The Goborc screeches in pain, as more blood coughs from his hideous mouth, until finally, the spike slashes upwards, cutting the creature down the middle.

The spiked piece returns to Naraku's body. The monster on the throne shows no emotion.

"My warriors are not one for you to toy with." A dark voice hisses from within the shadow halls. The voice enters revealing a tall built figure, plated in led amour, sharp and filled with spikes. His face is covered by a black hood, his cape as long as the tall banners that lay shredded in the halls of the room. His amour clanks as he walks in.

"He was a useless runt to begin with." Naraku smiles. "His mother nothing more than that of a queen bee, only used for breeding insufficient bastared children."

"Every one of these warriors will be at my command once the army has reached full completion." The tall armored figure said.

"You mean my army, Sarvon." Naraku turns disruptively. "You forget that it was your master who gave me rule here, not you, who failed at conquest 60 years ago. You are lesser of a failure now than you we're back then. As long as I rule here, you will obey my commands."

Sarvon grunts with rage. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I am the master's greatest warrior and high command! I will not be bullied by some Eastern filth that calls himself a lord! Without the Sacred Jewel you once held, you are nothing! You are mortal, and I can kill you if I wish!"

Naraku, not one to unveil his temper, snaps, striking a part of his body towards Sarvon, knocking the tall dark warrior to his knees.

"Do not tell me of what power I do not wield!" Naraku shouts, his body turning into a foul accession of demon arms, tentacles and legs. "I've seen the master's powers! He will make me more than the sacred jewel ever could! And in return, you will be crawling on all fours like a dog!

With those words, Sarvon attacks! His power rises, body lightens with a darkened red, eyes glow the same. He unsheathes his sword, ready to take on Naraku. Naraku as well, his powers unleash his purple colored barrier. The halls of the room shake, cracks begin to form on the walls. The aura between both is strong enough to have the fortress rock violently, as Goblorcs and those guarding begin to panic.

As both unleash a violent rage of power, another appears, this time larger. Out from the center of it all is a powerful force glowing a hellish blood red. It is the same that brought Naraku to this world. Its roar is fierce, sending the two rivals flying, pushing their bodies with brute force smashing into the walls; both choke from its strength and wave upon wave of energy shoots on them, shocking their bodies with an electrifying heat.

In its monstrous tongue, like that of a large reptile crossed with a wild boar, the rage of power speaks. The words are darkened with cursed speech.

_"None shall rule! You both belong to me a thousand fold! Fulfil your allegiances! Attack the kingdom of Crownsheild and destroy The Chosen Warrior! Darkness will rule once again! War has come!"_

With a burst of dark light, the voice vanishes, dropping both servants of this terrible evil to the ground. Both are gasping for air and struggle to rise from such a blow. Everything is silent…

…then from the gates of the great halls, another Goblorc guardsman, enters with urgency.

"Masters! Masters! There has been a prison riot in the dungeons! Some Crownsheild rats are trying to escape!"

Both rivals look at each other. Naraku nods at Sarvon, giving the command. Sarvon races to the gates of the halls, ordering commands.

"Double the guards around the castle! Make sure they do not escape! Hunt to kill!" He slithers at the Goblorc commander.

CUT TOO…

Within the Corridors of the darkened castle, 4 imprisoned men, all in rags from there past cloths, march along, guarded by 6 Goborcs, they are being taken to the lower dungeons halls for torture and interrogation.

The group reaches an intersection where a dozen escaped elves, armed with only a few rusted spears and swords suddenly swarm in! They attack the Goblorc guards with stealth tactics, slitting their throats and stabbing them from behind.

The escorted prisoners then seize the slain guard's weapons from them. The commanding elf in charge of the organized riot team turns to his second command. There elvish words are hard to understand, but one of the prisoners, a man with shagged black hair and beard, understands them.

"Well done." The elf speaks with tongue. "Head to the watch towers, keep the rats quiet. Move."

As the commanding elf's guards quickly head off, he begins to undo the prisoned men's binding.

"What do you think you're doing?" The lead man asks.

"You're getting out of here." The elf replies. The man cannot believe his ears.

"I thought your race had abandoned all hope." He says as the elf unbinds him.

"Not all of us, my friend." The elf replies. "There is still hope for our people to unite once more. Rumor has begun to spread of the return of The Chosen Warrior."

The man is shocked. "He's returned?" he asks.

"No one knows for sure. Scouted Goblorcs had been saying of a group of 10 entering the western realms, not two days ago."

The elf then gives him and his 3 men a pick of weapons.

"Our spies have found glimpse of The Deceiver's plan. His demon forces, along with an new army of Goblorcs move in to attack the kingdom of Crownsheild in less than 7 sun risings." The elf continues. "Tasaku Higurashi, you are the Chosen Warrior's greatest companion and friend. If he has indeed return, you must warn him and prepare those who are willing to fight for the battles ahead."

Tasaku nods, knowing of what he must do.

CUT TOO...

The group of five move though the quiet corridors, being sure not to be spotted by nearby guards.

"There's one chance to get out." The elf explains with urgency. "At the East Gate, a few of my men have it on guard, but not for long. Get there as fast as you can, I've arranged for a few broken out horses to get you to Crownsheild."

"What about you and your men?" Tasaku asks. "Aren't you gonna make a try for it?"

The elf turns to him, a determination on his face. "This whole plan was to get you out. We'll be willing to die to defend our home, whatever it takes."

"Your sacrifices will not be forgotten this day or the next, Lord Landuin." Tasaku says, trying to fight emotion.

Suddenly, the sound of Goblorc screams can be heard from a distance of the corridors. Landuin pushes them forward.

"GO! NOW! I'll handle these witless worms!" He says urgently. The group runs, heading towards the cliffted walls of the mountain. Tasaku takes a final glance at the elf that saved his life, then runs off with the others. Landuin is left to face the upcoming forces alone.

CUT TOO…

Tasaku and his men run down the fortress cliff walls, keeping out of sight from above and below guards. The eastern gate is only a distance away.

They work their way downwards, when suddenly they spot a Goblorc rushing towards them, screeching wildly.

Tasaku turns to the charging freak, striking him down with his rusted sword. The cry of the creature sends word to all above and below guards, all then head towards the fleeing escapers. Below, Goblorc archers fire a flock of arrows towards them, barley missing them.

As they flee, an arrow hits one of the men in the back, sending him to the ground. The others turn to see him cry in pain.

"Run you fools!" The fallen man shouts, coughing blood. The others turn back and continue running to the gate.

CUT TOO…

A flight of stairs are seen as Tasaku and the other two men race for the Eastern Gate, overlooking the exit to the long ways ahead forest.

Just as they arrive, the escaped elf group that Laduin promised spot the fleeing group. The commander gives the order to open the gate, in which two others turn the wheeled gears, giving a crack open of the gates. Behind the gate, in the outside world, are three horses, grazing the dry grass.

In wild anguish, a large group of Goblorcs howl at the escaping prisoners. The chase them and starts firing arrows at them.

"Oh no! Tasaku, they're behind you!" the second man alarms, then intercepting an arrow for Tasaku. Tasaku turns to see his prisoned friend fall. But there's no time to help him!

Another flock of arrows fire near the last two men. Everyone turns to see what a squad Goblorcs running toward them. The elf peeks out from the gates tower and fires a round of arrows at the charging beasts.

Two other elves start firing at the troops as Tasaku makes a break for the tower corner. Arrows continue to fly around the two. Tasaku sticks his head out of the tower cornet and motions for the pair above to hand them weapons, but they barely notice. They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss pour through their death-dealing weapons.

But after a few moments, they hand the two a set of bow and arrows to counter attack the Goblorcs. They're arrows cocked and they begin to fire as the Goblorcs race forward.

The two come round the corner and head for the gates to the other side. They glimpse the horses for a moment before they are bombarded with another flight of arrows. The group ducks into an alcove as Goblorcs arrive at the end of the gate. The elves above send a rain of arrows at the critters. Tasaku returns fire, hitting a Goblorc in the head.

Arriving on the battlefield is Sarvon, who is in complete rage.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" he roars!

Another round of arrows fire from the Goblorc archers, hitting one of the elves as he falls from the tower.

As all seem outnumbered, Landuin appears flying down the stairs, slashing many of Goblorcs.

Some Goblorcs shoot upon him, others simply try to attack, but are taken out in no time.

Other Goborcs pursue to attack the group by the gate, who are firing back at them.

The elf commader nods to the last two archers, who then jump down and dash outside.

Landuin attacks a battalion of Goblorcs attempting to reach the gate. He holds off the troops as the commander jumps off the tower, sword drawn and charges to aid his elven brother.

"Get to the horses quick!" Tasaku commands his fellow comrade. The man nods and runs off. The Goblocs continue to attack as Landuin and the commander race up to the gates, beheading many of the fifthly vermin. Landuin turn to Tasaku, who cannot leave the elves behind, after what they have done for him.

"Tasaku! Go!" Landuin shouts.

Tasaku nods, running out from the gate. As he flees, Landuin is then stuck, by a vast amount of arrows, hitting his body in full force. The commander turns to the fallen fighter, and in a rage of vengeance attacks the remaining Goblorcs. Sarvon suddenly intercepts and strikes the elf down brutally.

The four surviving prisoners lift themselves onto the three horses and ride off into the twilight sky plains, heading towards the near forest as Sarvon roars with rage, looking from upon the walls of the gates. Troops of Goblorcs fire after the fleeing riders and a battalion of troops take off in pursuit.


	2. Introduction, The Mad Crown's Cousin

**CHAPTER 27: INTRODUCTION, THE MAD CROWN'S COUSIN**

As the rivers run across the plains, shallow as rocks and pebbles are visible though the water. A group of feet, wash past, 20 feet to be exact, but only 10 are those who run through the plains.

Running across cliff sides and fields is a young warrior, carrying by his side, only a shining sword and a quiver of arrows, with a bow by his hand for whatever danger my come.

Behind him are two. An old bearded man with a pointy blue hat, stars shine around it, carrying a walking staff as he travels. While the old man is beyond his age, he is still agile and quick to fallow the warrior ahead of him.

Next comes a tall blonde haired young man with pointed ears. He carries a bow and arrow as well. His cape floats though the wind.

Behind them, are more who fallow. Riding on a very large two tailed cat is a monk, who carries a staff and a cursed hand. He ponders on it as they travel. Alongside him is his wife, a young woman, who is armored and carries on her shoulder and giant boomerang made from demon bones. By their side, at break neck speed, is a women of 19, carrying a bow and arrow. She is on the back of a young man, who appears dog like, with silver hair and top puppy ears. He only wears a rope of the fire rat, and a katana of great power.

Finally, fallowing behind, is a small grunted beard man, carrying an axe and a small fox child. Both are trying to keep up ,but are struggling given their size.

The warrior in front, Eldor halts the group, his eyes closed and ears focused to the air, listening for the sounds of danger.

"We're close at hand." He says aloud to the group. "No more than 2 days ahead. Hurry!"

He runs off, the elf, Thrandeer fallowing behind him. He looks back at the group, all determined to continue.

The Ten Travelers run across rocks and plains, with Eldor in the lead, followed by the rest. From time to time, Thrandeer looks back to make sure that Gamlink, the dwarf, alongside Shippo, the fox demon and the others are keeping up with Eldor.

As the half demon, InuYasha, runs with great speed, at times ahead of the group, Kagome holds onto his back as they ride with great speed. It is here, that the lady will tell us of the story thus far.

_*KAGOME* Hey. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I thought a while ago, I was an average girl, until I ended up in the Feudal Era, where I met the love of my life, a half demon named InuYasha._

_Before we met, InuYasha was after the sacred jewel of four souls, until a villainous demon named Naraku, planned to use the sacred jewel for his own evil desires. We manage to defeat him some time ago, but things have totally changed._

_Naraku has been revived, and has retreated to the western continent, which is where we are now in pursuit. Along the way, we've met some new friends and allies that join us._

_Of course there's my friends. Miroku, a monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand set by Naraku and his wife Sango, a demon slayer with quite a weapon. Both are aided by the two tailed demon cat Kirara and Shippo, the young fox demon, with a few tricks and magic up his sleeve._

_But those who we fallow are new to the company. Eldor, a brave and noble warrior, who trained and fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, who was entrusted to guard the sacred jewel, but was slain by Naraku 50 years ago. Eldor wishes to rid the world of Naraku and avenge Kikyo's death. It doesn't help that I'm Kikyo's re incarnation, in which both he and InuYasha are bond to protect me._

_Oh yeah, and Eldor's companions have joined with us as well. They are all from this western continent, which appears quite different than in the history books I was taught in High School. There's the wise and knowledgeable Sedric, who happens to be a powerful wizard of some sorts. There's also the amazingly talented archer, Thandeer, who apparently an elf. And I thought elves only existed in fairy tales. Well then again, I now live in a feudal Japan that is nothing but a fairy tale. Oh yeah, there's one other I forgot, Gamlink, the dwarf. He maybe a dwarf, but you don't wanna get on his bad side. He's literally built for war._

_Which sadly is what I fear will come. Naraku may not have the Sacred Jewel, but I feel his powers grow by the minute. Rumor has gone around that Naraku has joined with a very powerful enemy of Eldor, and could be planning an attack on not only the western realm, but feudal Japan as well. _

_Whatever the case, we need to stop Naraku and destroy him once and for all._

CUT TOO…

Behind the rocky terrain and plains of the lands, lies an abandoned stone fortress, once the house of a lord, but since has been abandoned for hundreds of years, green grass and the stone heritage is all that pardon here, alongside a tall tree, feeding nothing but apples off its branches.

The group rise from the hills and walk over the stone walls. InuYasha is the first to enter. He sniffs the air, in sight for danger. He drops Kagome off, Eldor strays close behind her.

"Any sign of danger?" Eldor asks the half demon.

"Not a scent." InuYasha replies.

The dwarf and fox, surprisingly have kept up, but the dwarf is outta breath. "I'd say we take a breather. We've been on the road for two days and two nights, without food or rest." He speaks, breathing heavily.

Eldor looks around, and then turns to the group, seeing the coast is clear. "Very well. Take an hours rest my friends. Get some food and water in you, then we carry on."

All sit together, in the nice breeze. It's been quite hot for them surprisingly with no sun in sight, so the wind is a good sense of fresh air. Water had been held till a break was needed, all of which drink from there pouches.

Only Thrandeer and Sedric keep watch, as InuYasha and Kagome, sit together by the apple tree. Sango and Miroku, sit together laying on Kirara's fur body and Gamlink smokes his pipe, while breaking for a bite of leftover bread and a pouch of salted ham.

Shippo then climbs the apple tree, picking the fruit for those who are hungry. He hands one to Kagome, who smiles at him.

"Hey thanks Shippo." She said.

"It's best to eat one or two Kagome, we're going to need all our strength to get to the castle." The little fox demon replies.

Miroku breaks from the group to join with Sedric who sits on the rocky wall, meditating in state. He hands him an apple, in which Sedric excepts.

"I must say, these lands are quite nice, and different than at home." The monk says with ease.

"They were once of greater times." Sedric proclaims. "…Until the mad crown proclaimed lordship over these lands."

Miroku turns to Sedric's words. "The Mad Crown?"

"Yes. He claims himself as the ruler of Crownsheild. But that right only belongs to one. One who can bring the free peoples of this world together against the coming darkness." Sedric replies. "The Mad Crown was that of the lord's brother, who has now gone mad with power, possessed by a powerful sorcery of new talents."

"The Deceiver, I imagine." Miroku suggests. The wizard nods at his words.

"It is only recently that his blinded greed had grown relentlessly. I fear it is because of The Deceiver's power."

At that moment, the monk starts coughing, relentlessly.

"Forgive me old one. Ever since my Wind Tunnel had returned to my body, I feel it's taken a worse toll than its original state. It's getting heavier each day." The monk says, coughing more and more.

Sedric then pulls out his trusty pipe and lights it, handing it to Miroku. "Try a bit of this." He says. "It's from the leaves and herbs of the old elven forest of Hoodthran. Said to mend any curse or sickness, but not cure it. It might help."

The monk is passing of it at first, but since his new comrade is of magic and wonder, he gives it a calm inhale. His mind, which has been of fear and pain, has suddenly left him. Within that, he expected to cough more, but now feels at ease all of the sudden. He then exhales, the smoke turns to a steam that flows from out his nose, which had soften his body to a calm state of mind.

"Incredible, my friend." The monk says surprised. "I feel allot better, something I have not felt for so long."

He then leans quietly to the wizard. "Do you think you can get a supply for me in my return home?"

"Old leaves are not to be taken lightly and spoiled, young monk." The wizard says with honesty. "But with your condition, I feel it could help allot." The wizard grins and nudges the monk with his elbow. Miroku smile, but almost giggles.

"For a wizard, you have uncommon clarity of thinking." Miroku says. "And you'll tell me nothing of yourself. For instance your name; Sedric, what does it mean?"

"It means that of those who are wise and great at deeds they have done." The wizard proclaims.

"Did you give yourself this name?" Miroku asks. "You must have had to use allot of magical skills to lay with many of maids in your lifetime."

"In these lands of the west, we talk to our women; we do not drug them with plants and magical spells." The wizard replies with a sudden grunt. "Here, there are women of such beauty. That they can pose a man's mind so, that they would be willing to die for her. I sense that is why Eldor was determined to return to your lands. He always spoke very highly of the Lady Kikyo. She seemed to him, that of the mighty goddesses of old."

By the walls of the abandoned house, InuYasha has moved to guard duty. He sniffs the air.

_*It's gotta be close to sunset* _He says to himself. Eldor walks towards him.

"Is there no sun in this damn place? Which way is North?" The half demon barks.

"Patience InuYasha." Eldor turns to him. "We will be at the castle of Crownsheild soon enough."

"That's not what I'm worried about." The demon grunts. Eldor looks at him with suspicion.

"Then what is?" He asks. InuYasha turns from him.

"It's none of your business." He shrugs.

"That way." Eldor points InuYasha to the plains ahead.

"You sure?" InuYasha asks. The young warrior smiles.

"I would know blindfolded." Eldor laughs. "I'm 200 miles from home. Crownshield is my stead. It was to be under my rule if the lady Kikyo had returned with me."

InuYasha turns to his words.

"I wish she were, still alive." Eldor says with a sense of grief, but calm. "I could use her help right now."

"Kikyo was not one for the life of royalty." InuYasha says quietly. Eldor now turns to him. "All she wanted was to be a free spirit. Not wanting to hold onto anything. Live the life she wanted. But she was almost in a way imprisoned by that damn jewel."

"Jewel?" Eldor replies with question.

"Yeah. The Sacred Shikon Jewel of The Four Souls." Inuyasha continues. "Made from a power that's beyond me, the jewel was found by Sango's family of demon slayers. Being a jewel of incredible power, it could increase the power of demons by a thousand strength, or give one of pure heart, one perfect wish. However, its real power was used only for those who were evil at heart, myself at one point. Kikyo was then entrusted to protect the jewel from demons. Sadly, it was her undoing by the hands of Naraku, in which he killed her and had me suffer for it."

The half demon then seems unease, slamming his fist to the ground, growling with hate.

"That bastard had gone too far with Kikyo, and I'll make him pay for his treachery. When I get my hands on him, that worthless worm will die!"

Eldor, had never seen InuYasha this angry before. He now is coming to understand the half demons emotional past, and to his mind, his possible relationship with Kikyo.

"Her death will not be in vain, InuYasha." Eldor stands. He then turns to the half demon, both look eye to eye with a sense of desire for vengeance. "I too suffer the same pain as you for her death. We are both brothers in our desire for revenge, then let us be the hour, when we face him, draw swords, and destroy him together."

Eldor offers his hand to InuYasha, as a sign of them finally coming to terms and prepared to work together in destroying there enemy.

There is a long pause, as all at break see this moment, wondering what the half demon will decide. At last, he grips Eldor's hand, shaking in agreement, there acceptance of partnership. They turn to see the others staring.

Both shout. "Hey! What's everyone looking at?"

In such, all return to their business.

Yes, all seems peaceful at the moment, until…

CUT TOO…

A young man, armored in that of engravings of a crown symbol, is being chased by a class of soldiers, that bear the symbol of a Red Dragon upon there tunics. Their leader wears a blackened cape, top covered by a dark fur pellet of a large black wolf.

"Get after him men! This is one of them rebel scums!" The leader hisses.

The chase can be seen in the distance of the old stone wall as Thrandeer spots the approaching men. He turns to wave at Eldor.

"Eldor! Five horsemen draw near! Dark figures!" He shouts.

Eldor jumps to his feet. "Hide the ladies and yourself." He commands to InuYasha.

"Hey! What's the big deal? They're just humans!" InuYasha barks.

"They don't take demons lightly!" Eldor warns. "Now get to cover."

The half demon nods as he runs to Kagome and Sango.

"Miroku, Sedric, Gamlink! Flank to different spots, wait for my command!" The warrior orders. "Thrandeer, fallow me!"

In not a moment to spare, all hide from the approaching men, out of site by the time the young man in armor is at the stone wall. He then begins to climb the apple tree, fearful for his life, hyperventilating as he climbs.

"You're dog's meat, son, you know that?" One of the solders shouts manically.

"Get down here lad, you know what you've done. Down!" Another solider hisses.

They're leader then enter, looking up at the fearful boy. "You're not playing by the rules, boy!" He smirks with a devilish delight.

"Deer don't climb trees. You are no fighter, nor warrior, none run away from a fight."

He then turns to his men. "Perhaps he thinks he's a bird!" He laughs. "Shall we teach him to fly boys?"

The soldiers cheer with the excitement of preparing to torture the warrior with a great beating.

"Get him down from this filth of a tree!" The leader orders. One of the men carries a large axe, made for chopping heads, but is also quite usable for this situation. He prepares to make the final chop, when all the sudden…

"Hey!" a barking voice appears. It's InuYasha, appearing from hiding. "I'm kind of curious what the hell kind of man or demon is so fearsome that it takes five men to attack it."

All look at the half demon with confusion, then a sense of humor at this creature human hybrid that lies in front of them.

"This is no affair of yours." The leader proclaims.

The guards then begin to laugh. "Hey Sheriff, take a look at that thing's hair. He looks like a maid in that outfit." One of the guards smirks. The half demon cannot help but growl.

"And look at his ears." Another says. "His mom might have been a cat!"

All laugh at InuYasha's features. The demon is ready to throw a punch at these thugs. But from out of the cover, Eldor enters his side, looking up to the young lad in the tree.

"Or are we treating the devil himself?" He asks with wit. "A small boy, a truly dangerous animal in these troubled times."

"He killed one of the Crown's deer." The Sherriff hisses explaining. Eldor looks up at the lad.

"Is this true good man?" He asks.

"The people at Crownsheild were starving!" the young boy explains. "They needed the meat! Many have suffered at the Mad Crown's corruption."

"Silence, you miserable rodent!" The Sheriff shouts.

"It seems the only rodents that are festering upon the lands are you folk." Eldor says with insults.

"I advise you to move on, pilgrim, this is the King's land." The sheriff hisses snakely.

"Wrong, this is my land and my tree. So whatever's in it also belongs to me." Eldor replies. "There is no King of Crownsheild, only of I who protect its people from those who wish to hurt it, such as yourselves. You seem somewhat familiar to my eyes. Have I not seen you in the dungeons of Askalath?"

The Sheriff seems annoyed and threatened by this individual. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name, before I have you run through and your little kitty stuffed like a prized hunted bear?"

InuYasha hisses, his claws are ready to tear these guys a new one. Finally, the warrior speaks.

"I am Lord Eldor, protector and keeper of Crownsheild."

The Sherriff than smiles, now knowing who the figure is.

"Well, well, well." The Sheriff says maniacally. "My Lord Eldor, Welcome home! Kill him!"

The four charge at the two heroes. InuYasha wastes no time in intercepting all four men, punching them square in the faces.

"I don't think so!" He shouts.

With that, Eldor gives a loud whistle, as the rest of the group intervene. Serdic and Miroku stand by the four unconscious guards, while Gamlink covers the stabled horses.

Realizing he is outnumbered, the Sheriff attempts to retreat, but is cut off by a vicious growling Kirara, ridden along Sango, katana pointed at the Sheriff. Attempting to take another side, he is then cornered by Thandeer and Kagome, who mark him down with their bow, arrows ready to shoot.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Sheriff shouts in a mad anger. "Elves, Dwarves, Maidens and Monsters! You are no longer welcome here? You will be found out, tried and killed for your return here!"

InuYasha grabs the Sherriff from off his horse, sending him smashing to the ground. His hand grips his neck, claws rise sharpened.

"Listen here you little snake! If you ever threaten these girls again, I'll rip your bloody guts out!" The half demon barks fiercely.

Eldor then intervenes, pointing his sword in the Sheriffs neck.

"Now, sir." Eldor proclaims. "If you'd be so kind to give me your name, before I run you through!"

"Lord Gisborne of Argyle, the Crown's cousin!" Gisborne addresses. "The Crown will have your head when he hears of this! The little bastard was poaching deer."

"Poaching?" Eldor hisses. "Is it not a greater crime to starve a family, let alone our own people?"

Eldor's blade pushes further into Gisborne's neck.

"Go on, Eldor, go on!" He orders. "Kill me."

Eldor then releases him from bladepoint.

"No. The King raised me as one of his own. While I am not of blood, he entrusted me to care for the kingdom." He says with a calmer tension. "I've seen enough blood spilled to last a thousand lifetimes. Now get off my land! And tell The Mad Crown what happens to scum when they pick on small children! Tell him I shall meet him upon my return to Crownsheild."

As the day descends to noon, Gisborne and his men are escorted ahead to the borders of Crownsheild by Sango, who returns to report of their retreat. The lad then climbs down, with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you Lord Eldor." The boy says, hugging the warrior. "It's been far too long since you left, my lord."

Looking upon the boy's face is a familiar and memorable site to Eldor.

"Perry? Is that you little Perry?" He smiles.

The boy nods.

"Perry, my boy! Look at ya lad!" Eldor bursts with excitement. "You've grown so much!" Both laugh with joy. All around are happy for him. It does appear that Eldor has been away from home for far too long.

"Is it true lad, did you kill a deer?" Eldor asks.

"Hundreds of them, all in the name of those who deserve good food." Perry proclaims.

"You've become quite a hunter, my young friend. I guess being a knight wasn't much in your fates at all?" Eldor laughs.

"Oh I am still a knight of Crownsheild as you proclaimed me, my lord." Perry explains. "But alas, I had to exile myself. Things have not been the same since you had left to for seek a certain beauty you kept telling the tales of here at home. I'd say things have become quite dreadful indeed."


	3. The White Starlight

**CHAPTER 28: THE WHITE STARLIGHT**

That afternoon, the group gathers at camp near an open woods, they manage to feast on what they have, bread, salted meat and water, but have managed to take a few apples from the tree of earlier. However, Perry had hunted a large rabbit to keep them more full as it cooks upon their fire.

As the sun sets, Perry has brought the news from Crownsheild.

"Tell me Sir Perry," Eldor asks. "What news from the kingdom ahead?"

Perry seems unease as the fire burns bright.

"Something stirs in the kingdom of Crownsheild. A sickness, Eldor, far greater than I've seen in some." Perry says in worry. "The King's brother has gone mad with power and claimed lordship over these lands. Many have said he's aiding groups of Goblorcs from the taxpayers, to build weapons. He's allowed them to raid the local villages and has lowered the king's guard over the lands."

"How terrible." Kagome replies. Why would he betray his own people?"

"The King's brother has always been a trouble to his name, Lady Kagome." Eldor replies. "His whole life, he has believed that he is entitled to the throne, when it was the king who had taken me in as a young lad, had been declared air of the throne by his father. Now it appears he has gone to drastic measures to claim it, ever since the death of the king some 10 years ago."

"How did the king die?" Miroku asks considered.

"Nobody knows. They say he had been traveling on the green roads during a hunting game, but went missing. We all went looking, found no sign of him." Eldor replies, head down in mere focus.

"If Denormier has in trusted Goblocs as guards over the lands, then this must be the work of the Deceiver" Sedric says with worry.

InuYasha sits quietly, not laying a sound, but his mind is off to the quest at hand.

_*Naraku, even here your hands are dirty. Damn you!*_ He speaks in thought.

"What's the plan then?" Sango asks Eldor.

"We must make faster haste to Crownsheild. I cannot let Denomier ravage what my lord has kept safe for many years."

"Crownsheild is heavily guarded my lord." Perry speaks afraid for his master ad friend. "All in uniform have turned to his savage ways. And when he hears of your return, one step towards the castle and a hundred of arrows will fly towards us."

Eldor turns to his worried comrade, his hand on his shoulder. "Not unless those who still serve to the true king can make a stand. Are there any of the kings guards that have laid down who can muster up a strike with us?"

"Only a few my lord, but they were stripped of their titles and weapons due to their loyalties to the king." Perry replies.

"Then they must make a stand. I sense that they will fallow you to whatever ends, Eldor" Sedric stands.

Eldor looks on with pride at his comrades. Then turning back to Perry.

"Sir Perry. I have a task for you." He says with ease. "Return to Crownsheild. Send quiet word to all our allies within the castle walls that I will return on the noon tide, and must master any strength with the courage to make a stand."

The young knight salutes his lord, then turning quickly back to one of the guards' horses and rides into the sunset. All prepare for the mission of tomorrow, gathering rest and strength for the challenge to come...

FADE TOO…

The night now falls on the lands, as the moon is dark. Owls hoot through the air, and soft winds breeze lightly. The camp is all but quiet as the group sleep with ease.

Kagome sleeps beside a fussy InuYasha, who sleeps with a rock underneath his back. As well he keeps himself covered from the eyes of others. Something is amiss, even Eldor, who sleeps with ease, can see beyond his slumber, that InuYasha is hiding something.

As they descend into slumber, a white glitter of light shines from a distance. Kagome awakens to the distant sight, seeing something of great majesty, but there is no light of the moon tonight. Quietly, she tip toes from her covers, towards the light that glimmers through the ahead glade.

As she enters, what she sees is truly the sight of tales and dreams...

The center of the light glows that of a white horse. A Meier, whose grace and eyes are equal to that of a woman of great beauty. All around her, the trees glitter with starlight. And upon her head, lays that of a diamond horn.

She sees Kagome, who cannot believe that which views her.

"Is this real? She says to herself.

The horned Maire lies still, then bowing her head to Kagome. The lady, with her hand in front, walks slowly towards her. Kagome seems nervous as she approaches the Maire. But with a sense of trance, she continues to her, till at last, her palm touches the Marie's head.

The white horse's breath is quiet and cool on Kagome's palm. With this sense of peace, Kagome seems almost at ease, which is something she has lacked in the fallowing month and a half.

"A beautiful sight such as hers is not easily seen in these times of darkness." A voice is heard from behind Kagome. She startles to see Eldor approach the horned mare. He too reaches his hand to her and strokes her back, easing the magical horse's tensions.

"You mean, only you and I can see her?" Kagome asks.

"Yes. Most have now only heard her kind in fairy tales and songs for the children." Eldor replies smiling, he embraces the mare, both calm. "You noticed how the plains are golden grass, and the trees are dry? But here, it is always spring. Why is it? It is because of this Unicorn's presence that keeps this forest alive and well."

"I had heard of Unicorns when I was a child. I had no idea they really existed. She's beautiful." Kagome speaks.

"As beautiful as you, my lady." Eldor replies. Kagome looks at him, blushing at his remark.

"InuYasha must be grateful to be wed one such as yourself. I am happy for you." Eldor continues.

"How did you know we were…?"

"I know all things." Eldor replies smiling. The Unicorn turns to Kagome, nudging against her. The warrior smiles. "She likes you."

Kagome smiles, stroking the unicorn's neck, its main is as soft as a baby birds feathers. Eldor places his forehead on the Unicron's.

"She is one of the last of her kind, and my dearest friend." Eldor replies, kissing the mare's forehead. "She has lived through life no other would ever see. Long ago, she was once taken the form of a beautiful woman, and had fallen in love with a prince, until she returned to her form of the unicorn to destroy a beast of fire and death. She is the only one of her form, who knows of love and regret."

Kagome cannot get the words out to reply, Eldor's tales are one of true magic and kindness. Eldor turns to her.

"If Naraku continues to poison this world, the last of her kind will be gone forever. She is one of many reasons; I fight against the forces of darkness."

Kagome shakes her head, looking down upon herself. "Naraku is despicable. How could he turn people and lands into a world of hate and death? He's done terrible things for his own pleasures. It's disgusting."

Eldor's eyes widen in shock. "He has done you harm as well, my lady?"

Kagome looks back at her sleeping friends. "He's done wrong to all of us, especially InuYasha. He and Kikyo had been so close to each other, they understood one another. But both Naraku and the Jewel had made them hate each other. Naraku had taken the form of both of them and deceived each one into betrayal. They both died hating each other."

Eldor is quiet, a downed look upon himself, but Kagome turns back to him, and tears begin to form in her eyes. "InuYasha doesn't deserve the pain he went though."

Eldor looks upon the saddened girl. He seems calm, yet sad himself, a sense of sympathy. "That is why you are here Kagome." He replies calmly. "InuYasha would not be on the path he has taken without you with him. You must make him stronger, keep him on his feet. You two were meant for each other and I will see to it that you will both wed, once Naraku is defeated."

With those words of kindness, Kagome give Eldor an embrace.

"Thank you." She speaks softly.

Both look on at the Unicorn, who whistles a soft tune of beauty and carries on into the never aging forest. Eldor smiles as she leaves.

CUT TOO…

The sun is almost to rise in an hours' time, as the stars continue to shine. Kagome sits out to the glade where the unicorn had grazed, her presence is still looming in the starlight's of the forest. Kagome seems relaxed, at ease with this presence.

Suddenly, InuYasha walks up beside her, his hair however is changed. Gone is the silver, but now lies black. His dog ears have left as well, he seems almost…human.

"Hey" He speaks. "Why aren't you alseep?"

Kagome turns urgently, seeing InuYasha is not sealing his weakness of being human at the night of the new moon. "InuYasha!" She quietly barks. "What are you doing? You're the one who should be covering yourself tonight! Do you wanna be spotted in your human form?"

InuYasha startles at her remarks, then barks. "In case you're wondering, I just wanted to check on you! You were out here on you own for so long, I didn't want you to go wondering off!"

Kagome turns back to the glade, smiling sarcastically. "That's like you to worry about me."

The dog demon sits down beside her. "You know I do." He says quiet and honest. Both are now quiet, as they gaze at the glittering canopy. It seems so peaceful here to them.

"Look at how the leaves shine on the trees." Kagome says smiling. The half demon stares out at sparkling trees.

"Yeah, I've never seen trees like that." He replies.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome asks softly.

"What?" InuYasha turns, seeing his love seem almost cold and still.

"What's gonna happen to us when all this is all over?" She asks turning her kind face to him.

"Huh? Why you asking me?" InuYasha asks confused. "We're gonna spend more time together Kagome. Don't tell me you've forgotten what I asked you before we came here?" He then barks.

Kagome seems suddenly blushed as she begins to play with her hair. "Well it's just…"

The half demon seems inpatient. "Spit it out Kagome!"

"Well what would happen when we do say our vows?" Kagome smiles. "I mean, we haven't even planned anything yet."

InuYasha seems confused "What are you talking about?"

"Eldor actually made the suggestion that we wed here." Kagome says smiling with a peach of red on her cheeks.

InuYasha then turns to the sparkling mass around them. He then begins to see what she is saying. "Well I guess this place could do."

All of the sudden, Kagome leans her head to his shoulder, then embracing him. She closes her eyes as she takes this time to relax and be by his side. "That sounds wonderful." She whispers softly.

InuYasha gently rests his head on top of Kagome's. "It doesn't matter to me where we get married as long as it's to you" He whispers.

He gently turns to place a kiss on her forehead. Slowly Kagome intertwines her fingers with InuYasha's. "Are you sure you won't regret choosing me InuYasha?" She asks.

Slowly, he places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her head closer to his face. While rubbing his nose against hers he quietly speaks. "Kagome i have traveled with you all these years and have come to love the woman that has traveled beside me. You have seen me at my worst and never judged. You have been there to heal my wounds when I was hurt and cried tears for me. Me whose nothing more than a half breed."

"InuYasha! Don't call yourself that." Kagome cries softly.

The half demon chuckles. "See it was you who showed me that being a half demon was ok and that I didn't have to change for anyone. I see you for who you are as you see me for myself. It could never be with anyone but you."

"InuYasha." Kagome starts showing tears in her eyes. Slowly under the rising orange sun they seal there love with a sweet and tender kiss. Inuyasha hair slowly turns back to its beautiful silky white color as the birds chirp in the morning dew.


	4. Enter Crownsheild, Denomier's Deception

**CHAPTER 29: ENTER CROWNSHEILD, THE MAD KING'S DECEPTION**

The sun has risen for some time; it is late noon as we see the great plains of Crownsheild. Surrounding the backdrops is an array of mountains and in the distance lays The Dark Mountain, storm smoke never leaving its area.

But to the side of one of the distant mountains on the other side of the plains, lies a great fortress. A castle that is seems to glow with a hint of silver stone. Its main gate holds a draw bridge, two doors and a metal caged gate. On its side lay two watch towers, armed with catapults and a few archers. Lions made of gold stone guard the walls of the towers. Its defense walls kept armed with four more catapults and soldiers lined atop them. It is heavily guarded, hero's and traitors on both sides, but a fade of corruption haunts the great walls.

This is The Great Castle Of Crownsheild with its banners flying in the breeze.

Riding across the plains of plains after a long journey, Sedric, Thrandeer, Gamlink and Eldor, alongside InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo, stop to look at the silver castle that lies in the distance in front of them.

"Behold, the great castle of Crownsheild, the greatest in the Kingdom of the west, and the Gold Hall of the King." Sedric welcomes to the new group. "There dwells Denomier, steward of Crownsheild... whose mind is overthrown by corruption, hatred and greed. The Deceiver's hold over Denomier is now very strong."

"It once held a great king, a ruler that many in this world looked up to." Eldor proclaims. "But now, many have split, alliances are on the verge of a knife. The peace that now claims these lands have fallen into darkness."

InuYasha looks on impatient. "Ha! Doesn't look that guarded. And if they fly arrows at us, we'll just break it down brick by brick!"

"Don't be so sure InuYasha." Miroku warns. "I'm sensing a very strong demonic aura around the castle."

InuYasha strikes up. "What? You think it's Naraku?"

The monk nods. "Yes. Naraku's presence is very strong here."

"Be on your guard then." Eldor steps up. "He most likely knows we're here, and will plan a means of attacking us from the inside."

"Well then how the heck do we get in without being noticed?" Shippo shouts.

Eldor smiles. "Simple…we go through the main gate."

InuYasha turns back and barks. "Are you an idiot? They're most likely on Naraku's side. They'll try to kill us!"

"Yet knowing the King's brother, he always accepts a challenge." Eldor continues to smile.

Kagome looks on him with disbelief. "What? You're not planning on fighting him do you?"

"I don't know. But if it comes to that, I will most likely accept it." Eldor speaks with pride.

"I will admit." InuYasha replies. "You got some guts to fight for all this."

"Of course InuYasha." Eldor continues. "This is my home."

"Well then lad," Gamlink steps up. "If it's important to you, we're with ya to the end."

Eldor smiles, looking down on his dwarf friend. Suddenly, they turn to see Sedric, setting up one of the horses to leave. Miroku turns to him.

"Wait, Sedric." He interrupts. "You're not coming with us?"

The wizard turns to his friends. "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave and attend to other needs of the world. Eldor will lead you to reclaim the castle."

Eldor steps forward to the wizard as he jumps onto the saddle of the horse. "Why do you leave on the eve of reclaiming our homeland?"

"You will manage without an old wizard to achieve the impossible." Sedric says with ease. "But there are other forces at work here. Eldor, the enemy is on your doorstep. You must take back the castle and be ready to defend it. War is coming from the Dark Mountain, and I will send word to our allies to fight alongside you in the battle to come."

"Sedric," Kagome enters, her eyes worried for the old man. "We'll we ever see you again?'

Sedric smiles at her. "Fear not brave priestess, one day, I shall return."

His horse then gallops off riding towards the direction they came.

"Farewell friends, and good luck." His voice speaks from afar.

Eldor turns back to the castle in the distance, determined to take it back from the dark forces that creep from within. All saddle to they're rides.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Eldor warns. He then turns to the demon slayer. "Sango, take to the mountains, away from the eyes of the castle. They do not take kind views to two tailed cats. We'll send you a signal when it's clear."

Sango nods saddling on Kirara. "No problem. Let's go Kirara."

The two fly off into the clouded skies as the others ride towards the castle.

"Let's go." InuYasha replies with determination. All ride to the castle gates.

CUT TOO…

In the interiors of this great castle lies a golden hall. While its walls are that of silver stone, the statues of the great kings of the past stand guarding its walls, but most have laid to the decay of rust and not of care. The air is thick with a glooming fog of poison; all is more of a purple color here.

At the end of the hall, is a pure solid gold chair, two to be exact. They are the throne of the King and Queen that once ruled years ago. The kings chair lays dormant with silver and rubied gems ingraved within, while the Queen's lay empty and covered in pink and sky blue diamonds.

But only one sits on the King's throne, quiet, pale, almost poisoned. His eyes filled with gloom and hate. A large wine bottle by his side, while two maids, almost nude, keep him occupied with a massage. Both seem in a miserable and fearful state. This ruler does not keep kindly to his subjects, but rather abuses and hurts around him.

He is guarded by 10 men, all seem cruel and corrupted, but wear fashionable armored uniforms fit for the noble of men. But lying in the shadows of the balconied upstairs are guards smaller and rusted, hiding their faces, but the sound of a snake like hiss can be heard from their presence. As well, a sense of bug like buzzing hovers overhead.

Upon the ruler's side, Gisborne is kneeling to him, in chatter of explanation of his recent actions with Eldor.

"So, the boy's returned?" the ruler says, his voice of a serpents tongue and very foppish. "And you didn't take him?"

"We were outmatched cousin." Gisborne explains. "With him were nine others. An elf, a dwarf, and that wizard fellow."

The ruler's face cannot be seen but hiding in the darkness is a sinister smile. "So that wizard lied to me about the warrior being dead." He smirks. "He's been too much trouble for my taste. I should have done him in long ago. Who else was with him?"

"A monk and two women as well as a dog eared man. All seemed more from the eastern worlds." Gisborne hisses. "Beggin you're pardon sire, but didn't the boss say to watch out for odd eastern folk?"

"The baboon did warn of the coming threat of these so called demons." The ruler replies. "No matter, I shall see them slayed as well. The two women on the other hand have me very intrigued. See that they live…and unspoiled."

"As your command sire. I will report back when I have them." Gisborne bows, then walking away to other affairs.

Then from the great golden doors enters the ruler's commander, shaped in armor and carries a battle axe by his side. His eyepatch is clearly visible and his age shows signs of great battles fought long ago.

The guards above hiss and growl with alert. But the throne ruler raises his hand in command. The guards above back off.

The ruler rises from the shadows. His black hair visible and scar upon his face is reviled, while his head wears an unearned crown. "What is it now, commander Gibbs?"

"Forgive my intrusion of your business my lord Denomeir," Gibbs announces. "But nine riders are approaching the fortress. Shall we give them a warning shot?"

The ruler, Denomier stares upon his cousin, giving a hissing look. He turns back to Gibbs. "Let them in with open arms." He grins. "See to it, they enter my great hall, weapons confiscated of course."

"Yes my lord." Gibbs bows. He then returns to his post.

As Denomier rises, an all familiar insect buzzes around him. A Symyosho, reporting to the rulers ears.

"Ahhh." Denomier smiles. "So cousin, it seems that you, one of my greatest warriors, along with my most valiant troops, we're beaten by your attempted arrests."

"Like I said my lord, we we're outmatched." Gisborne speaks fearfully. With open arms, Denomier embraces his cousin.

"Pity, my poor cousin." Denomier speaks softly. "It appears I must rely on much stronger warriors to do these simple tasks."

With no time at all, a sudden burst of blood, gushes from Gisbornes back! Denomier, his own cousin, has stabbed Gisborne through with his iron blade. Unsheathing it from his body, the blade is stained and dripping in blood.

The hisses and growls from above become louder, as Gisborne falls to his knees, coughing blood to the throne room ground. With a snap of his fingers, Denomier orders the above guards to enter the halls. (And out of focus) seem to feast away at Gisborne's body as his cries are heard in a gushing pain. The ladies that had served Denomier flee at the sight of this feasting of human flesh. Denomier returns to his throne, awaiting the guests of honor.

CUT TOO…

Our heroes have arrived to the massive gates. While all are clearly visible, Eldor is covered in his green cloak.

The wall is surrounded by a large moat; only a drawbridge to the gate is they're only way of entering the castle.

All the guards are focused on the riders below.

"State your business here!" The gatekeeper shouts from above.

"We seek audience with Lord Denomier!" Eldor shouts. "Let the lord of the land come forth! Allow justice to be done upon him in fair words!"

"Who demands it?" The Gatekeeper asks out loud.

"I do!" Eldor replies, but then, unveils himself to all who look down on them. All above, within the castle walls, stir up with murmurings and gasps.

The gatekeeper cannot believe his eyes. "Let the gods be praised." He whispers to himself, then shouting to the door men.

"It is Lord Eldor! Lower the draw bridge at once! Open the gate!"

With a loud lowering thud and clanking the drawbridge lands and the great gates of this once fare castle open at long last.

Eldor and the others ride into the castle, they are met with expressions of peasants and people alike, all have sense of hope in their eyes, but also a glowing fear, as if being watched by the more powerful.

As InuYasha reaches the outside gates, the citizens are all in awe of this man who has silver hair and dog like ears. The half demon seems annoyed by them, but Kagome reassures him.

"Keep it together InuYasha." She mutters to him.

One old present whisper to another. "I'd never thought in a thousand years that the tales of the Demon Lord of the West were true."

As they ride through Crownsheild, people continue to stare at them. Miroku looks up to see the maidens dressed in white and rags standing near what seems to be a building made for the "Whore Houses".

"I've never seen such misery in people." Shippo says as he hides upon Gamlinks shoulder.

"Aye." The dwarf replies. "You'd find more good looks from the dead."

Both Miroku and Kagome's sense are heavy. There's a sense of growing darkness around them, almost unbreathable. They all can hear the guards armor clanking for urgency, but also a clatter like that of cockroaches, crawling from inside the buildings.

"Keep your guard InuYasha." Miroku whispers quietly. "The demonic aura is much stronger inside as we thought. And I'm feeling were heading right to the heart of it."

"The guards are escorting us to the great hall of the kings." Eldor replies. "It's there we will find what we seek."

They then walk up the steps to the Hall, but are then approached by Commander Gibbs and his guards walking out of the Hall.

"Gibbs, my friend." Eldor opens with a welcome. "It has been quite some time."

But Gibb's face seems uninterested and discarded from Eldor's kind words.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you before King Denomier so heavily armed. By order of the king himself."

Eldor smiles, thinking the commander is joking. "Gibbs…you can't be serious."

Gibbs gives no expression to Eldors reply. The warrior can see he's not joking. He turns and nods to the others. "You heard him lads, any blades in hands, cut em down. Turn them in." He orders.

Without question, all turn in their weapons. Eldor hands the guards his sword, bow and quiver. Thrandeer hands off his quiver too, along with his daggers, sword and shield. Gamlink seems displeased that he turns in his battle axe.

While Miroku hands off his staff and Shippo his bag of Fox magic tricks, as well as Kagome with her bow and arrow, InuYasha seems reluctant to hand over Tetsaigia. He grunts over this.

Gibbs gives the half demon a warning look. "You're sword, dog man."

Theirs is a sudden silence. The guards surrounding them slowly grip there sheathed blades. Eldor as well, gives InuYasha a warning look.

"Do it InuYasha." Miroku speaks up.

"Fine." The half demon grunts, then handing Tetsiegia to the guards.

Gibbs looks worried for a moment, then turns and leads them forward. Eldor nods to InuYasha for doing the right thing, and fallows the guards inside. The others follow him, with Kagome holding onto InuYasha's arm for close protection.

Gibbs pauses at the door and lets them pass, but slowly turns to his right man, whispering quietly to a command.

"dawnwithedamcron"

The guard nods, then they storm off quietly and urgent.

The group enters the great hall, with the strangers from other lands gaze in awe at the structure around them. Around them the sound of hissing and growling can be heard around them.

"Hail Denomier, the lord and steward of Crownsheild and defender of the realms of the west!" Eldor announces, bowing respectively. The others do the same. The only one again who refuses is InuYasha.

As they bow, a group of menacing looking guard's keeps eyes close on them, some stare at Kagome's presence with a sense of lust.

"My lord of gods…" Denomeir grins with menace and deceit. "Lord Eldor, our new celebrity and back from the dead. My, my, I am surprised to see you…alive."

"I come with guidance in these dark hours, and with council." Eldor replies.

"It was said you were killed by a large pack of Goborcs crossing to the seas towards the Eastern continent. No doubt wanting to return to the lovely women you told tales about." Denomier speaks, then turning to Kagome, who kneels before him, looking up at him with a sense of worry. Though InuYasha keeps close, but is disgusted by the lords words of who he knows he speaks about.

Denomier then leans to Kagome, a little too close for comfort. "Yet, here she is." He continues. "You we're not lying Eldor. She is indeed one of the most beautiful women I've laid eye on."

InuYasha's rage can be seen clear in his eyes. One step more from the creep and the demon retaliates.

"That is the priestess Kagome, my lord." Eldor interrupts. "Sadly, my lady has long since passed. I'm now training her in my studies."

Denomier then turns back to his throne. "And here you are, in the presence of me, with an elf, a dwarf and Eastern folk. Why should I welcome you when they themselves are not?"

Eldor rises. "My lord?"

"Late, is the hour you appear? You have been declared dead. And only I am the King, now." Denomier continues. "You must understand, Lord Eldor, the pressures of ruling the kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours." Eldor interrupts.

The menacing guards move closer to them. Miroku spots this.

"As the true wishes from the King before his passing, I am the true guardian to keep rule over the lands of Crownsheild, and the realm of the west. It's my command you step down, Lord Denomier." Eldor orders.

Denomier simply smiles with menace. "You see, Eldor, I would naturally. However, there's one little problem."

With a snap of his fingers, the menacing group, along with the balconied guards, now seen as Goborcs, scuttle and surround the group. Unarmed, they stay together.

"These loyal subjects have the opinion, that I am king." Denomier finishes.

"You call a group of critters and outlaws who disguise themselves as royal guards loyal?" InuYasha barks.

"How DARE you talk to me in that fashion boy!" Denomier shouts insulted. "Seize them!"

The menacing group move to attack the group. Thrandeer, Eldor and Gamlink fight them off. Kagome keeps behind InuYasha who smirks as a group of Goborcs move in slowly towards them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! I've needed to get some stress off me!" InuYasha barks with excitement, knuckles crack, ready to go down on them.

Miroku walks forward towards Denomier, who looks at the monk in disgust.

"And what would a man of the cloth do with a king, striking me down would bring vengeance from the gods." Denomier hisses. "Would you want that, Miroku? To think that the deaths of many lay on your shoulders?"

Miroku is stunned. How does this man, never meeting him in his life, know of his name.

"Do you think the eyes of the West are blind? I have seen more than you know." Denomier continues, his voice now speaks in a spidery tongue. "I know who it is you peruse. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Naraku. He is a powerful ally, I will admit, but I will not bow to this Demon from the East! Nor to this, Eldor, warrior of Crownsheild. The rule of the kingdom is mine! AND NO OTHERS!"

Then bursting from out of the doors come Gibbs and twenty men, who have planned a surprise attack from outside on the castle walls. Leading them, is Perry, sword and shield in hand preparing to join the fight as more Goborcs enter the halls!

"Too long have you sat in the shadows demon." Miroku speaks. "I will now release you from the throne! SACRED SUTRAS!"

Appearing from the monks hand are three sutras that he throws at Denomier hitting his face, as smears of demonic mist rise from his forehead.

The resistance guards then return the weapons to the group, including Miroku's staff, in which he forwards towards Denomier, throwing him back to the chair. All stare back at the sight.

"I will draw you out, demon, as poison is drawn from a wound." Miroku shouts. "You will tell all what happened to the king long ago!"

The ruler struggles to stand, but laughs manically. "You are still foolish as ever monk." A famillier voice breaks through Denomier's lips. "If he dies, the truth dies with him!"

CUT TOO…

From outside the castle, in the skies above, Sango and Kirara stay hidden in the clouds, the dark smoke from the mountains evolve into the castle skies as a purple mist engulfs the air.

"This isn't right. Something's wrong." Sango says to herself.

CUT BACK TOO…

The Throne Room...as all the minions have been slain by the troops. The cut throated villains are held in account and backed by Gibbs and his men.

All gaze in awe at Miroku in what seems to be him pulling out the demon from within the slithering lord, who smiles with such a menacing grin.

"My brother was such a foolish man indeed." He explains now what has happened. "He believed in peace and harmony could return to the lands by a so called Chosen Warrior, when it was by law my noble right as his bloodline to carry on the throne. He cheated me my entitlement, and in doing so, I had to take drastic measures."

He turns to Eldor, who stares warningly at him.

FADE TOO…

FLASHBACK!

As we see the visuals of Denomier's story…

"It was only days after you left that I began to make my plans. None of the alliances would join my cause and thus burning our ties. But only a month ago, I came across a wounded man. He seemed to be quite powerful while in a damaged state. He said he would grant my wishes if I were to mend him to health. In which he kept his word. He helped me gain power and control over the King's command, without my brother even giving thought of his betrayal. And that is when he fell, to my trap of allied Goborcs."

FADE BACK…

Eldor and the others are shocked by the sickening words.

"Murderer! Traitor!" Eldor shouts.

"How cruel to do to his own people." Kagome speaks behind InuYasha.

"So you sold your soul to Naraku?" Miroku barks. "I cannot accept such treachery."

Suddenly Denomier jumps from his throne, lunging at Miroku. The monk thrusts him back with his staff and as he does, Denomier is seen thrown across the floor. He pulls himself up and his face is bleeding. But from within his back, it slits open, a burst of blood flies out and that of spiders legs spring forth. All back up, minus Miroku, who pulls out his right hand, the beads gripped in the other.

"You leave me no choice. Be gone! WIND TUNNEL!"

From the palm of the monks hand is a swirl of wind, sucking in like a massive black hole. It is that of the wind tunnel, wanting to bring the now reviled demon that possesses the ruler within it.

The others hold themselves to the ground, Eldor and his comrades cannot believe they're eyes.

*Such awesome power!* Eldor says in thought.

Before the ruler can be sucked into the void, a small swarm of Symyosho fly forward. Usually Miroku would see them coming, but only catches them as they suddenly enter the monk's palm. These bugs are filled with a deadly venom, that would kill a man in an instant with its stinger.

Miroku then seeps into a sharp pain and slumps forward to his knees. His friends rush to his side.

InuYasha hisses at Denomier. "You bastard!" He barks.

"What's wrong InuYasha." Denomeir's voice hiss with a fearing familiar sound. "Does it still fear you to see your friends die?"

"Don't push your luck!" InuYasha shouts, he pulls out Tetsaigia, its katana blade turns into the sharp fang, pulsing at the demonic aura that surrounds the corrupted ruler.

Suddenly, he grins. "I know you're in there…Naraku! Now come on out!"

SLASH! The Tetsaigia attacks with a red blade forming. It strikes the ruler from the throne, unleashing a purple gas. Its miasma! The others take cover. Eldor turns to the troops. "Get everyone out Gibbs!"

Gibbs nods and leads the men and women away from the throne room.

FROM OUTSIDE, all gaze at not only the dark energy lighting the throne room, but the dark clouds from above, as stands of magenta lightning flashes.

Above, Sango knows what to do, even without the signal and flies to the castle.

BACK TO THE THRONE ROOM…

As the light from Tetsaigia fades, groups of brown rooted tentacles spread through the halls from the possessed ruler. However, it is not the ruler we've seen before, but a man of such familiarity to our heroes, with long black hair with a human torso but a repulsive body.

Yes, it is Naraku, finally revealed

"So it was you who killed the King. DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Eldor shouts with rage.

"Both brothers were fools." Naraku laughs. "But you should be thanking me Eldor, I have given you the throne of the West. It is power you so wanted to keep the peace with the realms here."

"You think you know me Naraku. Your nothing more than a coward that hides behind those who are weak that you can toss out!" Eldor speaks in anger. He then pulls out his sword. "I'm gonna make you regret ever setting your filthy body on my grounds! This is war! You hear me!?"

Narakul glares at Eldor. "More than you know Eldor, I have been shown things, far greater than what I can do here. I am merely a messenger, to tell you that War is just the beginning."

Eldor grips the blade tight. "What are you talking about?"

"When retreating here to the West I met those that dwell in the Dark Mountains. They wanted nothing more than to see you destroyed as much as I did. In so, we formed an alliance with that of Gablorcs and Demons. You want a war Eldor? It's just what you will get."

With those words, InuYasha charges. "I've just about had enough of you!"

SLASH! Another light echoes from the Tetsaigia, hitting Naraku head on. It's the Wind Scar, the attack which could kill 100 demons in one swing. The energy is so strong, it causes a massive explosion, the firelight blinds all inside.

Outside, Sango enters the courtyard outside the throne room with Kirara. But all of the sudden from the distance of the Dark Mountains so far away, a large flash of red and purple light can be seen like that of a atomic bomb. Sango's fears have tipped a peak.

Inside the throne room, the dust and smoke dissipate, and the throne is still intact, but bricks and stone have been ruined on the sides, and laying on the debree is a wooden carving of a humanoid from.

"That was one of Naraku's puppets." Kagome says aloud, keeping Miroku over her.

"Wait, so that wasn't Naraku?" Thrandeer asks. Eldor was wanting to ask the same.

"Yeah, Naraku has the ability to create puppet duplicates of himself." Kagome explains. "We'd usually be able to pick up on the puppets. But this is different. I could have sworn that it was Naraku we were fighting here."

"InuYasha, you fool!" Gamlink barks. "Your could have killed us with that attack! Now the halls of the great kings have been spoiled!"

"Look imp, I was trying to kill Naraku, so shut up!" InuYasha barks.

"ENOUGH!" Eldor shouts. His focus lay on the debree surrounding the hall. From the rubble lies that of the black robes that Denomier wore, no sign of his corpse.

Sango, enters the throne room, seeing Miroku wounded and in pain. She rushes to her love's side, keeping him close. Shippo jumps to his fallen friend.

"This isn't good! The poison will kill him if we don't find the right medicine for him!" he shouts crying.

Thrandeer knees to them. "I know the castle has the right medicine for him. They come from my kin who make poisons for those who are near to death."

Sango is swept with tears, turning to the elf. " Thrandeer, Are you sure it will work?" She asks.

"I have dealt with Symyosho poison before. He'll be alright in a few hours if we get him to the healing room quickly." Thrandeer replies. Sango nods as he picks up Miroku and they head to the healing house.

Kagome walks to Eldor, who stands before the rubble.

"I'm sorry." She says. "He may have seemed despised, but I didn't think he would join with Naraku."

"He chose his death long ago." Eldor replies with a non-regretful manner. "It was the fate he wanted."

InuYasha seems disgusted at what has happened. "Damn that Naraku! He always finds those weak that he can prey upon!"

Eldor looks upon the throne. "Darkness has my dreams of late." He speaks softly. "Shall no more blood be spilt in these halls."

Exiting the halls, Eldor Kagome and InuYasha find themselves surrounded by men in the King's uniformed troops and pesents who stand gazed at the warrior.

From the crowded group comes Sir Perry, sword drawn he kneels before Eldor.

"Hail, Eldor, Protector of the West! King of the lands of Crownsheild.!"

The people in the courtyard kneel before Eldor, who seems quiet and unease. While a defender of all that is good and just, he is not one for the crown, nor the throne. He does not want the throne, and nor will he except a crown.


	5. Return Of A Future Life

CHAPTER 30: RETURN OF A FUTURE LIFE

The site of ropes and chains are wrenched on the cutthroats, villains and scoundrels that wore the armor irrespective of the guards of Crownsheild before them. They are pulled by horses ridden by Commander Gibbs and a group of soldiers, ready to be taken out of the lands.

Gibbs looks on Eldor with reconsideration. ''All the traitors have been rounded up, Lord Eldor.'' He says. ''Are you curtain you don't want us slitting their heads and be done with it?''

''You will take these men where no one will hear they're madness, The Dungeons Of Askalath.'' Eldor replies. He looks on the lined up group of crooks, who in return give him a spitting image, but a sense of fear of not wanting to return to the cells so far away. ''Feed them well, and let them find redemption on the pain they've placed on others. Return back in a days time. We'll need all the help we can get.''

Gibbs nods and whistles to the other riders. ''We ride to the coast!''

with the command said, the riders, along with the prisoner's, head off though the main gate. Suddenly, with a quick glance, Thrandeer rides on horseback as well. Eldor halts him down with great shock, Kagome follows.

''Your going with them Thrandeer?'' Kagome asks.

''I must lady Kagome. I have to make sure the traitors don't get any ideas.'' The young elf smiles.

''You can't be serious?'' Eldor asks worried. ''Thrandeer, in all the years we've been friends, why do you leave now on the eve of war? Our numbers are already growing thin.''

''And they shall grow fatter my lord.'' Thrandeer replies. ''I ride off to seek aid for you from my father. He'll be more than happy to know of your return. I shall see you on the eve of the battle to come with a heavily armed force at our command. You have my word, Eldor. We shall see the enemy defeated.''

And without a second opinion from the two, Thrandeer rides off as well. Kagome looks on Eldor with a glaring mood.

''Your friends don't really stay too long, do they?'' She asks sarcastically.

''Belive me, my lady. They do that allot.'' Eldor replies. They walk upwards to the main hall, where many of the evils of the castle is being rid of. Rusted blades, rat bones, stained blood and enemy flags are being removed and burned.

''I am seeing to it that the castles former glory will be shined upon in the next hours.'' Eldor says to Kagome. He then snaps at a realization. ''Oh, and I have a gift for you and InuYasha. Come with me.''

Both walk from the main hall and up the stairs to the top floors.

CUT TOO...

Eldor opens the doors to an unseen room, allowing Kagome to be the first to enter. She is given a surprised reaction to what she sees.

In the room lies walls filled in a wooden red stone. a fireplace rests to the side. A mirror shines with glitter and standing to the side is a bed, its mattress stuffed with the finest of royalty in soft feathers. With clear drapes and a wide view of the castle and the open fields. but sadly darkness can be seen from beyond.

''I took the liberty of giving you the finest stay in for you and the others.'' Eldor says. ''If you need anything at all, my folk will assist you. Food, drink, comfort, anything.''

Kagome turns to him smiling. never has she been given luxury, nor has taken any vacation with this much inclusive. She feels somewhat spoiled, but willing to take his offer. ''This is very kind of you Eldor'' She replies. ''Thank you.''

Eldor enters the room ''There's two other things I have just for you, my lady.''

Near the viewing window of the room are two stands covered by a silk red cloth. he unveils them to reveal two wardrobes of immense grace. One is a slick slim plate of armor, made for a lady of battle, engraved is the emblem of the golden crown and shield. Beside, a sword and a quiver of arrows, the feathers on them draw a chrome of light the bow with it, again engraved with ancient markings.

While Kagome draws eyes to the armor, her attention is more to the other stand. a silk blue and white dress, the center engraved with crystal padding. a headpiece on top shows a bright tiara, covered in white gems.

''Wow. It's beautiful.'' She gasps in amazement.

Eldor smiles. ''Both will fit you well my lady. They were once made for my lady Kikyo.''

Kagome turns to him. He continues.

''I was to bring her here. To keep her safe, and show her the means of becoming a real warrior as well, as an lady of great beauty.''

There's a sense of sadness to Eldor's face, but it is quickly brushed off.

''But it feels more akin for you to wear it.'' He continues, looking upon her. ''I'd even say the dress is perfect for your wedding day.''

Kagome giggles. ''I didn't know you had a fashion for dresses.''

Eldor seems confused, but laughs at the remark. They then attend back to the lower halls.

CUT TOO...

The two walk down the flighted stairs and into the throne room once more.

''We should see how the monk is. I'm sure the medicine Thrandeer gave has done its job.'' Eldor says comforting Kagome's worries. Suddenly, Perry rushes with haste to Eldor in alarm.

''My Lord! The tower guards spotted a loner heading through the fields, a fly of demons behind him! They're heading this way!''

Eldor looks alarmed, Kagome to him. He knows what he has to do. ''Perry, take lady Kagome to the healing room.'' He orders.

Perry nods, escorting Kagome down the halls. But Kagome looks to Eldor, worried for her friend as he rushes outside.

CUT TOO...

THE HEALING ROOM is a clam and quiet place. Clean beds hold refuge for the wounded and sick. A fountain pours, surrounded by pouring vases.

Kagome enters the halls, seeing InuYasha and the others surrounding the wounded monk, Miroku. Perry leaves as soon as he enters. Sango turns to Kagome.

''Hows he doing?'' Kagome asks.

''Well.'' Sango replies. ''He should be cleared before sunset. Thank goodness for the elves advice. And any later, we could have lost him''

Kagome is relieved. But she then alerts to InuYasha, who stands gazed at the walls of the room, engraved are what seem to be tales of old, many images of events long passed. One being an engraving of a giant dog figure in armor, seeming very familiar to the half demons memory.

"InuYasha" Kagome breaks his trance on the walls. "The guards said thiers demons heading towards the castle."

"Demons?" InuYasha asks alert. "Do you think it's Naraku?"

"I think so." Kagome nods. "Let's go. They'll need help in the defenses."

InuYasha nods. Both head to the castle frontlines. As they take leave, Sango and Shippo tend to Miroku, who lies asleep. Sango smiles, glad that her husband is alright.

"I gotta say, Miroku still knows how to battle poison." Shippo remarks. "You have to hand it to him for taking Naraku head on like that."

"Yeah" Sango replies. Then, she points to the rags behind the fox child. "Shippo, hand me another cold cloth will ya?"

The fox nods, fetching the cloth. Sango leans down to Miroku, kissing him on the forehead. but then, a sudden jolt feeling from the demon slayers bottom. She has been caught off guard once again by the monks perverted tricks.

SMACK!

The monk lies still, smiling, but with a red hand mark on his cheek, sore as a new bruise. Sango sits crossed, grumbling with a sense of anger and violation. Shippo shakes his head.

"Even sick, he still can't help himself." Shippo says to Kirara, who just meows back.

MEANWHILE...

Upon hearing the reports of the incoming demons, Eldor heads to the towering walls of the castle, heavily guarded by its soldiers, spears, swords and arrows at the ready for an incoming attack.

"There my lord," A soldier replies. "To the west!" Eldor looks out towards the open fields. His spiritual powers zoom in to the trouble ahead...

Riding out from the far distance of the dark mountains, and into the fields, a man rides upon a horse, at breakneck speed, followed by a line of darkness and terror. A very of demons, about a hundred and fifty, land and air, chase the man to devour him. They are clearly ordered to kill him before reaching his destination, the castle.

"Mount up." Eldor orders, turning to the guard. "Get me a horse on the double, I'm going out there."

"Yes, my lord." The guard replies. Before heading to the gate, he's stopped by InuYasha and Kagome, who seem ready to go into battle.

"You know you got no chance of taking that many demons on your own, you know." The half demon laughs.

"I've fought double the amount you see there with not a single scratch." Eldor smirks. "I'd love to see what you can do with that tooth sword of yours."

InuYasha laughs, smiling to the challenge. "HA! Gladly. I could use the reliever anyway."

The demon turns to Kagome. "Let's go."

"Right." Kagome replies. Eldor startles at the remark. He refuses to see Kagome in peril. Yes, she's a good shot as well as a impressive priestess. But to the warriors point of view, she's not as skilled as Kikyo.

But too late for him to reply as they head towards the gate.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" He shouts "I WAS JOKING!"

Even without opening the gate, InuYasha jumps from the gates tower and into the field, with Kagome riding his back. They fly through the field at a fast speed. Kagome is ready with her bow and arrow.

CUT TOO...

The man on horseback continues to flee from the west fields, desperately riding toward the castle. In the sky above dark shapes pursue him. On the ground, many array of monstrous forms follow, they're lipŝ are licked for the taste of human flesh and blood.

Suddenly, from on high, the demons strike! They swoop out of low lying murky clouds, missing the man barly as he ducks in desperation.

At that moment, across the plain, InuYasha and Kagome speed towards him! From the battlements of Crownshield, a call "The Silver Haired Warrior!"

As the gates open, Eldor rides off on horseback at full speed, sword drawn, he is determined to see the man and Kagome safe.

InuYasha spurs himself forward! Kagome clings tightly to the great demons Mane Of The Fire Rat, which can withstand any form of danger, a barrier on its own if you will. InuYasha, sword now in hand, extends to its full fang form. He remains at the ready and jumps into the wall of demons.

"Here we go Kagome!" He shouts to the lady upon his back.

Trying desperately to fend off the deadly assault, the man swings around his only blade, swatting at incoming air raids. Again the beasts dive low, ready to swallow him low.

Before the bite though, InuYasha thunders into view, swinging his blade.

"WIND SCAR!"

A shaft of golden light suddenly stabs upwards! The demons are suddenly swpt away from the light, as it pierces the low cloud! For a breif moment, sunlight streams through the hole onto the great fields. A hundred of the demons have been slayed by the power of Tetsaigia. The rest of the demons circle away from the faded rays, swiftly spiraling higher and higher.

But another FLASH! This time blue. It is of Kagome's arrow, killing at least twenty demons.

"Got em." Kagome nods from the half demons back, bow fired.

Jumping into the action, Eldor chases the last of the demons with a flash of speed, determined to leave none alive. He swings his blade, a flash of bright blue glows from the blade.

"SACRED STRIKE!" The counterattack from Eldor sword kill the remaining demons. With the enemy's attack defeated, Eldor guards the aided man and they ride towards the safety of castle, with Kagome and InuYasha leading behind. Turning back to Kagome, Eldor looks at her with surprise.

*Impressive, my lady. Most impressive* The warrior smiles to himself.

CUT TOO...

Perry runs towards the gates, yelling "Open the Gates! Pull!"

The great gates open, allowing Eldor, InuYasha, Kagome, and the cloaked man to enter. As InuYasha allows Kagome down, the man steers his horse to the side towards Eldor. He dismounts, out of breath. Eldor aids him with a side of water.

"My Lord," the cloaked man speaks with warning. "They broke through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of goblorcs took us prisoner. I escaped with the aid of elven prisoners...none survived."

"You've been through alot lad." Eldor replies.

"But there's more." The man continues. "The dark lord, Sarvon, he's allied with a man in a robe of that of a white baboon. An mass army of Goblorcs and Demons are planned to March upon the lands. We have to prepare for war.

"Long have you foreseen doom, my friend." Eldor smiles. "You may remove your cloak and let me see who you are."

Slowly, the man removes his hood, revealing a man of eastern descent. long black hair shows age of growth. Eldor suddenly started at the realization of who this man is.

Kagome walks towards Eldor, a little worried for his safety. InuYasha follows suit.

"Are you alright?" The lady asks. The voice of the women now startles the man.

"Man, all that for this skinny dope!" InuYasha barks. "He must be worth a pretty price for Naraku if we had to rescue him."

"Silence InuYasha!" Eldor replies with haste. The man suddenly stares at Kagome. Eldor reads the sudden surprise in both eyes.

"Kagome?" the man speaks. He knows of the girl in front of him. Looking closely Kagome senses a familiar sight in the man. Then a sudden shock in her face.

"Dad?"


	6. Father & Daughter

**CHAPTER 31 - FATHER &amp; DAUGHTER**

"Dad?"

That single questioned word from Kagome's mouth echo to Eldor and Inuyasha. But all four are in a dismissal shock. Eldor was not aware of the figures identity, but now, all alerts ring through his mind.

Inuyasha is as shocked as his future wife and comrades. Kagome has never spoken of her father.

*What the hell?* He says to himself. Is this some sick persons ideas of a joke?

Even with all those shocked, Kagome seems like a quivering penguin. So much of her life flashes before her eyes. In doing so, she collapse's, fainting into the ground. Inuyasha jumps into her, breaking her fall to the castle pavement. She's alright, but clearly still.

"Kagome." the figure shouts, rushing to lean beside her, but Eldor blocks his path.

"Higurashi, no." Eldor nods.

Turning to the figure, Inuyasha's eyes seem gloomed with anger. Without warning, he jumps at the figure, pinning him to the ground. His claws seem ready to rip the man apart.

"Alright listen here you little rat! Who the hell are you?" the half demon barks. "If this is some sick joke of yours, I'll rip your guts out!"

With quick skills, the figure suddenly whips out a hidden elvish dagger from his boot, holding it tight to InuYasha's throat.

"And if you ever grip your filthy hands on my daughter again, I'll watch your throat bleed out like a fire hose." the figure replies threatening, his voice down and gritty, like that in Dirty Harry.

Feeling threatened, Inuyasha unloads.

"Why you!"

"Inuyasha, STOP!" Eldor commands, gripping the half demons wrist. "Both of you, stand down. We have enough trouble forging allies without you two starting a war of your own."

Struggling, Eldor pulls inuyasha away as the man stands up, still holding his ground. Inuyasha hisses at Eldor.

"You bastard. Let me have a go at him! It's obvious he's lying! He could be one of Naraku's little trick!" the half demon howls. But Eldor holds his grip. Looking on the figure, he keeps things under control.

"No." The warrior replies. "I don't sense Naraku's presence around him. But it's true what he says. He is Kagome's father."

The figure sheaths his blade. Kagome awakens from her faint, looking up at the figure. It's almost as if she's seeing a ghost.

Everyone is at a long stand still...

CUT TOO...

Inside the throne room, it seems hours have gone by. A table is set up for those that need to speak. It stands with a carry of snack esc foods. Bread and cheese, as well as a tray of butter, seem more appealing to the flies then those surrounding the table. A pale of fresh spring water is settled for those of thirst. The only one that seems to be of a feast mood is Gamlink, who feeds upon a roasted chicken and a goblet of wine.

Upon the others in the room are Sango and Miroku, who has awakened from his injuries paces back and forth with Sango, clenching a bought pipe from the castles leaf shop, now smoking a crumpet of medicinal herbs. The wizard of his adventures has clearly given him the habit.

Inuyasha stands by the walls, crossed arms, seeming impatient as always. Kagome sits by the table, a fur skinned blanket wrapped around her from the cold ground of before. Her side is next to the fireplace. Eldor stands next to her, keeping her company.

And across the table, facing the silent lady, is the figure that has brought them all here for many questions. He seems quiet himself, but he has been very informative of the events that have led to his arrival.

"We had no warning my lord." The figure tells Eldor. "The Goblorcs took us prisoner in the mountains. All my comrades, tortured, dead. I escaped with the aid of the Elf prisoners. They risked their lives to get me out. I fear they did not survive."

"So Sarvon is alive after all?" Eldor nods.

"Yes my lord." The figure "And this Naraku you speak of. He does lay dormant in the mountains. Him and Sarvon. They're working together. The army they've gathered. They're had to have been tens of thousands. Not just Goblorcs, demons too. They patrol the skies. All of them are from the Eastern lands."

Eldor shakes his head. "No doubt Sarvon has lost the allied Fire Dragons" he says.

"He's using Naraku's demons as air support." Sango proclaims pondering. "That's going to be a problem if the attacks come soon."

Eldor and the others nod, he then turns to the figure.

"There is no lie in Higurashi's eye." the warrior speaks. "All of what he says is true."

Suddenly, a slight whimper from Kagome. She seems upset at Higurashi. "This doesn't make sense." she speaks softly. All turn to her, especially her father.

"How are you still alive? Where were you, all this time?"

Her father stares downward upon himself. "Oh Kagome..."

"You died in the car crash." Kagome continues sadly. All gazed on her with questions.

"That my lady Kagome, is not entirely true." Eldor speaks to relieve her. Then, Kagome looks up at Eldor, a sense of impatiens blooms in her eyes.

"And how do you two know each other?" she hisses. Eldor seems lost for words.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Inuyasha barks. Now all eyes glare at Eldor, stern for an answer. Then, the warrior seems to grin.

"Know him?" Eldor replies, turning to Higurashi. "I trained him. Taught him how to become a great fighter."

"Um...that doesn't explain the question of why he's alive." Miroku interrupts.

Eldor chuckles "Well, I guess there's no hiding it monk, but I did save his life. That was 15 years ago..."

FADE TOO...

FLASHBACK! 15 YEARS BEFORE!

Eldor begins his story as we see him wander through the woods at night...

_*I was on patrol with a few men, wandering the greenwoods of Crownsheild. I had bitten a little more than I could chew, and went further away from the group. On my own I appeared lost._

_Then from away in as glade, a burst of light. I wandered through to follow. And then, nothing. I seemed to be flying, flying through a field of stars from high above. The stars fade away, and I found myself back in the greenwood. Only sheer below me, a Cliffside and across from it, a odd smooth black road. As I wander across it, a call for help from below._

_In a flash I drop to the grounds, seeing the green below in a burst of flames. As the cries for help seem to fade, I rushed towards them, finding a terrible sight. A poor soul, mangled in a wreck of metal and wheels set ablaze. My strength at its height, I toss the wreck away and bring him out. He was close to death, but my conscience told me to save him._

_As I carry him onto my back to safety, I ask him his name. 'Higurashi" he says. As I run through the forest. We suddenly returned to the stars, and out back to my comrades._

_When we returned to the castle, Sedric nursed him back to health. He told me that the stars I flew through are a passage through the depths of time and that he would investigate the matter._

_As time went on, I sensed the will in Higurashi was strong. He came to me to ask for what payment he would want to take in return for saving his life. I told him nothing, but to train him to become a great warrior. And so I did. He was well in the ways of combat. That is where his true strength lies. He was a great student, and a real friend.*_

FADE BACK TOO...

The Throne Room, all is quiet as Eldor's story. He smiles with a sense of nostalgia at the man in front of the tale.

"We shared our stories and adventures." the warrior continues. "I had even told him of the lady Kikyo. But he always shared his stories of his wife and expected second child, and most of all, his young daughter, to whom he wished he could see again."

Eldor turns to Kagome, smiling, now seeing the connections. "I never thought it would be you my lady."

Miroku then approaches him. "Eldor, it could be possible that those stars you speak of are the same as that of the bone eaters well. It was the passage Kagome took to her world."

"I have taken the stars before." Eldor replies. "It is where I had ended up when meeting with Kikyo some 5 decades ago. Yet after those two times, it never appeared again until Sedric harnessed the energy from it. That's how I was able to return, faster than taking the ships across the sea."

"The same happened to Kagome when she returned over a year ago." InuYasha speaks. "She chose to stay with us rather than her world."

"So that explains everything." Kagome speaks, quietly and sadly. So much is going through her head, a slight dizziness strikes within her. "And why we thought you were dead.

She stands, walking off to her chambers, alone. "I think I need to be alone for a bit."

As the lady leaves sadly, but with a sense of great, InuYasha is concerned for his love. He's never had his great father in his life, therefore he cannot feel what Kagome had, but losing a father, he can totally understand. He understands what Kagome is going through seeing a person she loves come back to life. He remembers years ago, his brother Sesshomaru had deceived him in reviving his human mother for personal gain. The pain, the traumatic stress, all feelings he can now see in her body and soul.

"Kagome..."

Wanting to comfort her, InuYasha begins to follow. Higurashi stands urgently, hand gripped on his dagger. Something is up between the two, and he has seen the evil of deamons, not trusiting or even wanting to think of this silver haired dog with or near his daughter.

But Eldor keeps him back, keeping him calm.

"Wait Inuyasha." Sango halts him. "This is a lot for her to handle. She's completely overwhelmed."

Not wanting to stop, Sango is right and InuYasha stands down and sits on the edge of the walls outside, crossing his arms.

Eldor turns to Higurashi.

"Higurashi. We'll give her a few hours, then you may go to her." The warrior speaks. "In the meantime, you should get yourself cleaned up."

Patting him on the back, Eldor and the others dispurses from the halls, figuring out what to do next.

CUT TOO...

Moonlight has awaken in the lands, the stars are bright, shining the castle walls in its gleaming silver stone structure.

InuYasha sits by the edge of the top tower of the castle, the statues of great figures glissin in the moonlight, some vines and moss grows on the structures. The half demon is in deep thought, worried for Kagome's emotions at the moment.

Eldor stands guard to the smokes in the distance upon the dark mountain. His thoughts are off to many places, past present and future. Many of the castle guards are still on watch. It's dinner for some, who feed on stew upon small fire lighted pots. others are sleeping on the job, tired from a long day of guarding the walls from darkness.

We also see Sango and Miroku, sitting with Higurashi one of the castle kitchens. They tell him of their history with Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome. So many stories to tell, as Higurashi, who is now clean, facial hair gone and his clothes in dressed. He is listening carefully to the conversation, now understanding what has happened so far. He's glad that this InuYasha is dedicated to protecting his daughter, but still a sense of mistrust sits hard in his gut.

It seems an hour or two has passed, much of the castle is quiet...

CUT TOO...

We see Kagome, much more relaxed than before, but still somewhat, a sense of sadness in her eyes. She leans on the walling of the chamber balcony, looking down at the glows of torches upon the castle.

A small sigh escapes her mouth. Her head still spins trying to make sense of all the information suddenly thrust upon her. Here she is finally finding her place in the world, something toys with her emotions. Just like a snow globe shaken with everything spinning, her thoughts are all a blur. Unbenounced to her a single teardrop rolls down her cheek.

CUT TOO...

Inuyasha's mind is full of worry for his dear Kagome. Suddenly smelling her salty tear he can stay still no longer. With great ease he leaps over the tower towards her balcony where he sees her standing looking at the sky.

CUT TOO...

Having heard of the adventures that have transpired from the demon slayer and monk, Higurashi decides he needs to speak with Kagome.

"I thank you all for taking the time to fill me in but I will take my leave of you" giving a slight bow to the two he starts to make his leave toward his daughter's room.

"Miroku" asks Sango in a worried voice "Will Kagome be ok? First Naraku returns and now this."

"Sango, Kagome is a strong women." the monk says as he slowly embraces the young demon slayer. "She has Inuyasha with her. It may take time but I'm sure once she is able to talk with her father properly, things will all work themselves out. Come it's late and we have had a long journey. We must get some rest ourselves"

Turning to look at the monk the slayer agrees and they both walk hand in hand to the room they were given, hoping that when they awoke things would be a little clearer.

CUT TOO...

Inuyasha silently lands on the balcony and gently wraps his arms around Kagome. Slowly Kagome turns her head to look at Inuyasha. The stars shine down on the two lovers as they embrace under the moonlit sky.

"Inuyasha I'm not sure what to think anymore." The lady cries in his arms. "I was in such pain when I thought my father died and now he suddenly appears out of nowhere, and for some reason, the pain has come back. What do I do?" Another tear rolls down her cheek that Inuyasha wipes away with his finger.

"Kagome" he says as he holds her tighter trying to alleviate her fears. "You should see this as a blessing, not a burden." Kagome looks up on him with surprise.

"I never knew my old man." He continues. "He died when I was just born. I'll never know that connection of having a father around. You, you got a second chance to continue those emotions with him."

Kagome is shocked by her love's words of kindness, he's rarely like this, if at all.

"But I promise you I'm always going to be here for you so you don't have to carry your emotions alone"

Looking up into his eyes full of resolve she feels her fears slowly subsiding.

CUT TOO...

Higurashi slowly makes his way along the corridors to where his daughter's room is. Thinking about what he can say to put her mind at ease. It's not like he had planned on leaving them which makes him feel all the more guilty seeing her sad face. With new resolve he quickens his pace to just outside her door. He hesitates only for a second before knocking.

"Kagome may I come in?" No response slowly he opens the door and makes his way into the room.

Meanwhile on the balcony Inuyasha and Kagome are still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Kagome" Inuyasha says in a low husky voice barely audible to the untrained ear. "I promise I will always protect you, so any worries you have aren't just yours alone."

Slowly lifting her head so that she is on eye level with Inuyasha she speaks.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I know I can always count on you".

Wanting to convey his feelings to her more directly Inuyasha slowly leans in close to Kagome covering his lips with hers. As the two lovers share a passionate kiss under the stars Higurashi finally makes his way to the balcony his eyes immediately widening.

The two lovers spot him looking onto them. An awkward silence blaises the air.

"Dad, I can explain..." Kagome mummers.

Then, InuYasha steps forward. "No, I will"

The father and demon stare eye to eye, both have a look of protection for that in between them. One has the look of hate, the other is one of protection.

"Listen," InuYasha barks. "If there's one thing I don't wanna get into with you, it's a fight. That's the last thing Kagome wants to see from us."

Kagome feels stunned by his words, looking down at her father's hand upon his sword, she realizes InuYasha is serious.

"I know you can't stand me because I'm half demon." InuYasha continues. "You've been through hell with others like me, even full ones and I get that, okay! But for Kagome's sake, let's try to get along! Now's your chance to continue being a father to her. Give her something I never had. I get it, you want to slay me, but you have to respect Kagome's feelings for me, like I do for her."

The father's teeth are grinding, but it stops at the demons words, he seems more calm then when he first walked in. His hand loses and lets go of the sword grip. He's known to see demons lie, deceive and murder in cold blood, but this one is different.

"I'll take my leave." InuYasha says, walking out from the room, both father and daughter stare off as he attends to the lower halls.

Now, father and daughter are alone. Both stare with a sense of sorrow. Higurashi walks to the balcony beside his child. Both are quiet...

"So, I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" The father asks. Kagome turns to him. How unusual for him to ask.

"Strange," He continues. "And here I thought you we're gonna live happily ever after with that little boy who liked you in elementary school. What was his name? Hatchi, Toachi?

"Hojo?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, that's the one." The father laughs. "Boy was he a keeper."

Kagome giggles a little. "Hojo tired too hard." She replies smiling. The father looks out to the starlit sky.

"So you got yourself into that Bone Eater's Well?" He laughs. "Dad always said that thing was trouble."

Kagome smiles. "You know your history, allot more than my school tests. It's kinda Boyo's fault, now that I think about it."

"Oh I've been told." The father replies. "That fat cat was always a troublemaker. I remember when you wanted that little fella for your 5th birthday. You we're so happy when he popped outta that present box."

Both laugh, the memories of a simpler time have rushed through their brains.

"Your friends are very loyal to you." Higurashi continues. "As is that half demon you love so much. I may not be too fond of demons, but he really cares about you. He want's you safe as much as I do, and isn't that what one father would want most of all from a man who will wed his daughter."

Kagome turns stunned by her father's words. "So, your not, mad at us being..."

"I wanted to see what he would do." Higurashi interrupts. "And he didn't disappoint."

He turns to his daughter, holding her hands. "You're mother and I only want you to be happy, and if this is the man that you love to your hearts content, I will not stop you of your happiness for the sake of my protection of you."

Eyes filled with tears of happiness and relief, Kagome jumps her dad in a warm embrace.

Both Father and Daughter, returned to each other at last. No hate, no regrets, just the love for one another.


	7. Rise Of The Wind

**CHAPTER 32: RISE OF THE WIND**

Dawn. A red sun rises over the skies. A pinch of purple and pink clouds hover over the blue skies. The mountains drizzle with small streams of water. And while it may be the beginning of fall, none of the trees seem to have blossomed leaves for quite some time.

Climbing over the Rocky Mountain terrain is an old bearded fellow. his walking stick is that of a long tree branch, but more of a staff.

It is here we see that Sedric the wise wizard and friend of our comrades at Crownsheild has traveled far upon his own quest. He has spent days searching for unanswered questions. But he has been through enemy lines sneaking from rock to tree to pass by. His robes covered in dry mud and twigs.

He meets his eyes upon a lost structure of rock and shiny bricks that form the look of an old watchtower. The top still intact. With a lookout roof made from a rotting wood.

It is here he hopes to find answers.

"The Great Watchtower of the Falcon Warriors." He says to himself. "And the answers that lie within."

"It seems the same as it was over 200 years ago." A small voice heard from the wizard's ear.

He notices a slight itch from his back neck. Using his grimy old long nails, he grips what speaks to him. a tiny old bug as wise as him if not younger is struggling between his nail blades.

"Your ears are as sharp as ever." The bug laughs. "And your blood hasn't aged a day. Still as powerful as ever, Lord Sedric."

"Well, well well. If it isn't Myoga, the flea." Sedric grins. "I knew I wasn't alone. Why I haven't seen you since we were at war with the Mongol Demon army. Are you still the coward I once remembered?'

"That's not the subject of conversation at the moment!" The flea snaps. "What I want to know is why my lord InuYasha is here in the west?'

"Oh, so you know of the runt?' Serdic replies. "You must have followed us without notice. Still a stealthy little bastard aren't you?"

"Know him? Lord InuYasha is not what he appears to be." The flea replies. "You have a lot of history to catch up on."

"That, my lad is why we are here." Sedric says. He continues upwards to the dusty entrance of the tower. He clears the entrance which is covered by rotting wood and vines and lights the way through the dark rooms with his wand using a illuminating charm.

"Tell me Sedric. Why leave the castle now when from what I hear, a war is coming from the dark mountains?" Myoga asks.

"Sarvon and The Deceiver are forming an army to launch an assault upon the west. But when I looked upon the mountains now near here, I sensed there was something more to this plot. A presence I've not felt in 400 years." Sedric replies.

"Well, you've lived longer than I. So I can't complain." The flea replies.

"But there is something else that the dark powers upon the mountains wish to bring to the fight ahead. A force that could be a dangerous asset to the war." The Wizard acknowledges.

CUT TOO...

As they approach the top of the tower, they enter a room with old books covered in cobwebs and dust from ages past. both attempt to search for a sign of what Sedric talks about. It feels like hours with no luck.

"What could this power you speak of be?" Myoga asks.

"It is the power of ancient beasts that have not been on this world for centuries." Sedric replies. "And if revived once again, it could bring an end to the lives of this world and the next."

Finally, the wizard dusts off an old book, its engravings show that of a flying creature, teeth like razors and breathe of smoke. Serdic skims though the pages, a fast reader he is, as Myoga jumps to a ledge to view the pages.

"Dragons?" The flea gasps. "They have not been in this world in ages. The last I saw was that of the great Ryukotsuei."

"He was one of three dragons that survived the eradication." Sedric remarks. "The other two followed Ryukotsuei into the realms of The Great Demons domain. They died, but word said of a child of the two took human form some 50 years ago."

As Serdic looks over the pictures of a long dragon that flows like that of wind, the flea is in deep thought.

"That can't be right. The only events I know from that long ago are that of Naraku's..."

Suddenly, a large sound like the crack of thunder echoes from a long distance. Alert, the two look out into the distance of the dark mountains close ahead. Darkness lays there, growing in numbers. Then, finally, a large burst of wind, echoed with the sound of a large roar, knocks to two from the ground. The wave sends papers flying.

As the wind decreases. The two look out once again. Fear strikes Sedrics eyes.

"We must make haste to the Lion's Den. We need all the allies we can get." Serdic warns.

Second later, the two ride off, making fast pace to the west.

CUT TOO...

The Dark Mountains, seem to echo with the roars of great monsters and creatures. Below the fields, Goblorcs are hard at work, preparing for war as Trolls lift heavy artillery. Demons fly above, keeping watch of the critters at work. Demons also guard the grounds.

All are halted by the roaring wind that just occurred from the Castle above. Sounds of great evil roar from within.

Inside are The Pits, a Cliffside above and below, a large pool of red and purple. Lave and Demonic Miasma mix into a stench of death and dark magic. Above the cliffs, looking over the pool, is that of Naraku. His mind set on the shapes forming in the pool.

Indeed a spell has been cast within the pool. With the help of a dark wizard that stands watch and the use of a drop of blood and demonic aura from Naraku himself, something appears to revive.

"Now, for the final touch." Naraku hisses menacingly. Grabbing from his body, a human heart, not of his own, but of someone else's, one that has reappeared with his body when he was resurrected.

He drops it into the pools. As it sinks into the shape, a large glow appears from the shape. And finally, emerges a large spiral wind, a funnel of wind and fire. Reflective blades bounce from out of the spiral, cutting through the rock. Finally, out from the wind, and forming in front of Naraku, a humanoid shape, becoming that of a woman, fleshed from Naraku, she stands with eyes glowing red towards Naraku. Naraku grins as the woman kneels before him.

"It's good to see you back from the netherworld, Kagura." He smiles evilly.

"It's been far too long, Master Naraku." Kagura replies, cold.

CUT TOO…

Two days have gone by as Serdic rides though the plains and forests. His horse gallops like the speed of lightning. He has already seeded aid from allies in the west parts of the continent, Myoga still clinging to his grey hair as it blows in the wind.

"My Lord Sedric, are you certain that the dwarves will bring help to the battle ahead?" The flea asks.

"Those still loyal to Eldor will fight." Sedric proclaims. "If the Lion Knights will stand, so too will the dwarves of the Golden Mountain."

Hours go by as they approach a great mountain side, it is hidden in an almost blanket of Fog, but built into its side is a large stone fortress, plated in gold and rubies and a moat laced with a track and bridge. For this is The Golden Mountain of the Dwarf Kingdom, a city of the greatest treasures of this world.

Sedric dismounts and approaches the gates with caution. No sign of guards within the towers.

"Come old Myoga." Sedric says. "We must seek aid from the dwarves at once."

"Or a visit to death old man!" a women's voice is heard.

Suddenly, the wind begins to pick up, stronger and stronger. It is a gust like that of a hurricane. Sedric holds himself down to the ground with his staff dug into the earth. Leaves and twigs fly into him viciously. The flags of the tower blow like mad.

As the wind progresses, a vast vary of monstrous forms appear. Sedric draws his sword, ready to defend himself.

"Be careful Sedric that is Naraku's Demons!" Myoga shouts in the gusted wind.

Then, from out of a dust of clouded wind, a figure in a white kimono appears before the great wizard. Her black hair is sharp like razors and her eyes glow of demonic red. Carried by her side is a folded fan. She stares coldly, hissing at Sedric, who is in awe by her presence. The demonic power within her is strong, very strong.

"It can't be. That's impossible." Myoga wonders, still scared for his life.

"What are you, foul demon?" Sedric demands. The lady stare cold as darkness at Sedric.

"I am Kagura, the great and powerful wind sorcerous." The lady speaks. "And I've come to kill you wizard."

Without warning, Kagura's fan glows of a reflective metal light. Sedric sees it coming.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

SLASH! With a swing of her fan, five lightened razor sharp blades fly towards Sedric. Covering his body with his arms, they take a few deep cuts from the casted attack. Blood seeps through the scratches of his arm. He may be a wise old wizard, but he can still take a beating.

As another four blades approach at break neck speed, Sedric draws his hidden wand made from a rare tree branch and deflects the blades with a casted defense spell, sparks pop from the wand as its magic clashes with the flying blades. Sedric then tries to strike with a few stun spells, but Kagura blocks them all with her fan. It appears to be a battle of speed, wits and of course, to the death. Sedric seems to have the greater power, but Kagura is faster.

"Your slow old man." Kagura taunts. "How long do you think you can withstand my attacks? You'll feel the blades cut right through your bones."

More Dances of the Blades strike Sedric. Some he is able to hold back, others strike him in the back and arms, cutting him from left and right.

Sedric is down, on his knees, almost bowing before her, but only his staff keeps him from falling prey to her power. She approaches the wizard, holding her fan to his neck, as if to cut his throat.

"This is the end for you" She proclaims with menace. "Die!"

As she is about to deliver a final blow to behead him, a sudden flying object hits her fan, striking it out of her hand and pinned to a tree, reliving it as a tomahawk Axe. She is startled by the attack, as the trees and bushes shake with the sound of large boot like treks, surrounding the glade. Kagura spins around seeing the shadows of small hooded figures, bows cocked with arrows, ready to fire upon her.

"Damn pests!" She grinds with anger. Retrieving her fan she is ready to cut them all down. "You'll pay for your interference!"

_*Kagura!*_ A voice in the Sorcerers mind startles. It's Naraku. _*Return to the Dark Mountains! Our time has come!*_

_*No! My orders from you was to kill this old man! I shall see it done now!* _She speaks in mind to her master.

_*You will have your chance to prove yourself in the battle to come! Now return at once! That is your master's command.*_ Naraku hisses.

With no choice, Kagura waves her fan, causing a massive wind to knock down the figures cornering her. Sedric watches as she grips a feather from her hair that with her magic transforms into a larger specimen that lifts her into the night skies and flies away.

The figures, now seeming smaller in stature, help the wizard up.

"What sorcery of evil was that, Lord Serdic?" one of the small figures growls.

"That is the wind sorcerous Kagura." Myoga explains. "She spawned from Naraku himself. With that fan she carries, she has the ability to control the wind. A power like that can be a terrible asset to the enemy."

Serdic stands on his own looking out to the demonic aura in the sky the witch left behind. "She's far more than just a Sorcerous." He proclaims. Then, he turns to the small hooded men.

"I must speak with the King of the Golden Mountain." He orders to the small men.


	8. The Meetings Of Many

**CHAPTER 33: THE MEETINGS OF MANY**

Crownsheild lays quietly among the mountain side. The fields are quiet, only that of the castle is at work with many prepping for a graceful event, but some prepare for war, which will sweep the fields in the blood of battle.

But coming into view, riding towards the castle in the distance, is that of five white horses, followed by that of 100 men, all in glittered cloaks, marching in a militant position.

CUT TOO…

The sun sets to the noon time as we see that of the beauty of Kagome, walking out from her bedroom dormant and out to the balcony, looking on at the brightness of the castle structures around her, it seems to sparkle that of a royal silver glazing, and speaks of gold seep through the cracks.

She has just rose from a peaceful sleep. It has been a far too many days on foot and of urgency. But a day or two have passed, things seem calmer. Her and her friends and loved ones have been use to their new surroundings. She feels like this place is a third home to retreat to.

Then from out of the air, the trumpet of horns is heard from the gate. Urgent to see the matters, she rushes out from her room.

CUT TOO…

"OPEN THE GATE!" The guards call from the watch tower of the gates. By the strength and tech of three men, the gates are wrenched and open to welcome the entering cloaked figures and horsemen. Guards surround the lobby of the gates, not in battle stance, but lined ceremonially, but armed for any threat.

Eldor, with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, enter the lobby to greet the group. Eldor knows who comes, but his comrades are still wary. While they are now costumed to the lifestyle here in the castle, they still are unsure of those in the other lands of this continent.

The cloaked men marching in are more recognizable. They carry battled spears and many archered weapons. There main hint is of pointy ears and there tall stants. It is that of the elves of this world, ready to join the fight ahead.

Riding in front, Thandeer has returned, his promise kept to bring aid to the people of Crownsheild. He dismounts, meeting to Eldor.

"Thrandeer, you've returned." Sango says smiling.

The elf smiles, meeting his friends. In the language of the elves, Eldor embraces Thrandeer in a welcomed brotherly hug.

"Thank you, my friend." The warrior says, "Your people are most welcome here." Returning to the common tongue. 

"We have found our way to the last homely house east of the sea." Thrandeer replies. "The elves have guarded the lands for three thousand years. Through few of my kin now remain, we honor our alliance from the centuries past."

"Then more time for drinking." Eldor laughs, then turning to the many around him.

"Sons of Crownsheild, my friends and brothers! The war lies in days' time! While we prepare for the coming battle, tonight, we will honor the alliance of men, elves and all free folk, with a feast in the royal halls!"

With those words of inspiration, the people of the castle cheer and make haste to prepare the feast.

Eldor walks with his many friends, a smile that has not been seen for a while spills onto his face.

"A large dinner party to keep your people inspired." Miroku speaks.

"Hey it sounds like fun." Kagome smiles.

InuYasha just turns his head in a huff, arms crossed. "HA! He's just bribing to keep them in good spirits!"

"Good spirits is always a good way to spend the day, InuYasha." Eldor laughs. "We must prep you for tonight my friends, and be sure InuYasha, you will receive the finest meaty dog treats you'll ever taste."

The group laugh, but InuYasha seems annoyed. "Huh? A Treat?"

CUT TOO…

InuYasha and Kagome walk together though the corseways of the castle walls, surrounded by a fountain and the statues of King's before. Suddenly, the voice of Shippo can be heard as he bounds up to Kagome and throws his arms around her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He shouts happily. Kagome pets him like a small puppy in his arms. InuYasha looks past Kagome smiling. He endues in seeing Kagome happy.

Kagome, then looks to her right, a bent figure sits alone on a bench, in the Sun. Kagome turns, running to the figure smiling.

"Daddy!"

Higurashi! He breaks in to a broad grin as his daughter rushes forward to embrace him. They have formed a strong newly found connection in the past two days.

"Hello, Kagome, my dear!" He says happily.

LATER...

Kagome is turning the neatly inscribed title page of a red leather bound journal. She has been reading it since her father gave it to her two days ago. It inscribes all of her father's adventures and stories since he left her world.

Higurashi smiles proudly. He is sitting with Kagome on a terrace overlooking the castle. Kagome looks at Page after page of beautiful Handwriting, with intricate Maps and Drawings, written in several languages, from cursive English, to Elven poems and even that some in Japanese that only he and those from can read alone.

"This is wonderful." Kagome smiles. "Better then all those textbooks in school."

**"**I had meant to go back...wander the paths ofthe elven forests, visit the little town of the gnomes, and hopefully to return to Tokyo again." Higurashi replies. "But my new found duties and friends, it seems, had caught up with me."

Kagome turns a page...there before her, is a picture of her as a young child, with it, her mother, brother Sota, and Grandpa. He had kept it with him since the car accident.

"I miss the family shrine." She says softly "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else, off on adventures, instead of my studies in school."

She looks at her father, a slight laugh escapes her. "But my own adventure, turned out to be quite different. I've missed you daddy."

"My dear Kagome…" Higurashi replies softly. "I did my duties to these lands. I did it all in hopes to return, back to you, Sota, your mother. I've given it thought, seeing you again, and the battle to come goes well, and well, seeing you wed and all, we'd be off soon, off home."

Kagome turns smiling. "You're right, dad. We both have been on our own paths. I am ready to go home."

CUT TOO…

Thrandeer, Eldor, Gamlink and a commanding elf watch Kagome and her father from the balcony of Eldor's chambers.

"So Higurashi is her father." Thrandeer wonders.

"That family has been separated for far too long." Eldor replies. "Hopefully, all will be at right again, when this battle is over."

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the battles and war both have seen as mortals." Thrandeer replies. "Lady Kagome has shown extraordinary resilience to those of evil."

"The Higurashi family ascends from that of Lady Kikyo." Eldor replies.

"That of which you have always spoken very highly of." The commanding elf replies. It is that of Lord Deertheon, Thrandeer's father and the high Elf King, ruler of the great forests in the west, where all of the great elven kin lay dormant.

Eldor looks down upon himself, the memory of his only love still haunts him. "I cannot help but look upon Lady Kagome and not see Kikyo in her eyes. What you look at my friends, is all that remain of my lady from long ago."

"Eldor, the enemy is moving." Deertheon warns. "Saurvon'sforces are massing in the east. His eyeis fixed on Crownsheild. And this Naraku, youtell me, is as powerful as him. There forces now grow stronger."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Eldor speaks with urgent warnings.** "**By foul craft, his body and soul breeds an army of demons in the lands of the East. He alone has killed many, including Kikyo and many known to my comrades. The alliance between the demons within him and the Goborcs of the Dark Mountainscan move in Sunlight and cover greatdistance at speed. Sarvon sees him as a common ally, but I fear there is more to this than we think, something I sense, more malice in evil could be behind this plot of fate.

Deertheon turns and walks away, concerned has doubled his mind.

"This evil cannot be concealed by thepower of the Elves." The elf king replies. "We do not have thestrength to fight both those that dwell in the Dark Mountain and this Naraku."

"This is a crisis!" Gamlink growls. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the battle of Hyoga."

"And without The Sword Of The Phantom Beast, this war will only take more time and men to fight." Thrandeer replies.

All are silent, turning to Eldor with questioning eyes. This sword they speak of comes from ages past, and only Eldor has seem to have known of it.

Eldor turns and looks out the window. The Sounds of many prepping for war. Eldor watches as Miroku and Sango, doing some intense training with their weapons, are in a hard crafted sparring match.

Others also ready for the front lines, are training to battle what is to come. At one area, The elves train those of mortality a better form of Archery, including Kagome, who uses the archery set given to her by Eldor. As she is taught by the elves master bowman, she starts to enjoy the feel and grace of the bow, it's comfortable and seems to fly faster and further than the ones used in the Feudal Era.

And upon the open fields of the castle, InuYasha spars with 10 men and elves, as well as Kirara. He smirks as each try to strike, but fail miserably. His Tetsaigia in hand, fang and all, flies with ease at the men, but only charges up, not striking to Kirara.

From in the balcony, Deertheon speaks to Eldor. "This world belongs to all that stand for the good of it, and they must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after."

He approaches Eldor. "As the darkness grows in the mountains, the magic in this world fades. Who will you look to when it is gone? Our list of allies are thin in this fight."

"The dwarves will come." Eldor replies.

"They hide in the mountains seeking treasures and trinkets. They care nothing for the peace of others." Deertheon replies, turning to Gamlink, who growls at the remark.

"It is in my comrades of the east continent, that we must place our hope." Eldor replies.

Deertheon turns to the words of Eldor. "You mean the boy with the silver hair? He is indeed powerful, but I sense his weakness. It is that of Lady Kagome, and those around him. He fears to lose them."

"There's more to him than you think." Eldor says. "He is a half demon, but his bloodline descends from a strong ally of the past. And the blade he possess, is the brother of The Phantom Beast's Blade."

All are now silenced, these words Eldor speak of are serious.

"Eldor," Thrandeer asks. "Do you believe that…he is the son of the Demon that slayed Hyoga?"

"I don't know…" Eldor replies quietly. "But he carries the same power as him, if not more."


	9. Allies Of War

**CHAPTER 34: ALLIES OF WAR**

The night shines bright on the castle, the moon in full sight, which has not been seen for many years in the skies here, blocked off by the dark clouds of the mountains ahead, its evil that does not sleep.

But within the castle walls, the torches burn bright, the sound of cheering and for what has not been herd for a long time, happy cries of celebration.

CUT TOO…

It is here we see in the great throne hall of the castle, a large round table, surrounded by many, who are all honored friends and allies. Surrounded by a feast that could feed a thousand more than what is seen in the hall itself. Large plates of roasted whole chickens, turkey, pig and beef all stand as the main attraction to the feast, then surrounded by biscuits and bowls of fine sauces, and shakers of spices seen throughout the worlds, then in place is plates of baked potatoes covered in a fine mix of butter and onion. There also stands ribs, fruits, nuts, eggs and cheese. Yes this meal is one to remember.

While most of this feast is for the men that serve the castle, there is also in view a salad bar, for those such as the elves who have no desire for the fresh meat of animals. They are one with nature, and do not eat those of other lives.

There is fine glasses of wine and water, for those of gentle stature and many barrels of ale for the men of arms.

And to entertain the party, a mistral and his players create a peaceful tune of music, with flutes, violins, timberlines and guitars. The songs have no lyrics, but play like a stairway to heaven.

This is a party that is an honored one. Surrounding the table is the lord's captain of the guards, the royal Elves of King Deertheon and his son Thrandeer. And next to him the dwarf Gamlink, who's stomach is not even half full with the muttons in his plate. And sitting before them, Eldor is the centerpiece of the party, who only drinks a cup of a specialized drink that only he keeps.

Many are in conversation, laughing, singing and having a splendid time. Then, from the stairs above come down Miroku and Sango, arm in arm. While Miroku wears his monk wardrobe, Sango has been fitted with a great dress for this occasion, the dress is plated with bright green silk and a base of bright white. All those are in awe of her presence, for the dress was a gift from the Elves that were told of her friendship with Eldor and Thrandeer.

Eldor stands and bows to them, which they bow in return. "It's great to see you've decided to join us for dinner my friends." The warrior replies with kindness.

"Well we couldn't pass up a free meal such as this." Miroku smiles. Then whispering to Eldor's ear. "By the way, any chance of some elf maidens coming to the feast?"

Eldor feels a little awkward at the question. "Uh….I'm afraid that only the warriors have come, Miroku." He replies quietly, looking at Sango, who seems to have a flame spewing from her eyes.

The two sit down and look upon the great graze of food. "Come my friends, stuff yourselves with the finest red meats in the land." Gamlik proclaims.

"In all my years on this earth, I've never seen so much food." Sango replies.

"Well, we might as well enjoy it while we can. Besides, I've always wanted to try food from the west." Miroku says, grabbing a chicken thigh and a plate of potato.

Then, from the stairways, InuYasha appears with Shippo, his arms crossed, still wearing his kimono.

"I guess you decided not to dress for this occasion?" Eldor turns to him.

"I never do dress in anything else," InuYasha barks. "So you might as well…" Then, he stops at the smell of the hot food on the table. Never has he smelled food that good, his ears perk up and his eyes teem with excitement. "What' that? It smells delicious!"

"Help yourself, my friend." Eldor smiles.

"Alright!" The half demon howls as he runs to the giant slab of beef on the table. Shippo fallows.

"Were is Lady Kagome?" Eldor asks.

"She's just getting dressed for a minute." InuYasha muffles, his mouth half full from the meat.

As all feast on the food at hand, all are suddenly silent by the tipped footsteps from the stairway and gaze up at what come down. InuYasha continues munching away, but is the last to stop at the sounds of the stairway. What he sees, is stunning…

Kagome, gracefully walks down in the dress given by Eldor, made for Kikyo, as light reflects from the blue and silver silk that is seen by all. She's like a shiny diamond, even the dwarf sees it as greater than any treasured gold in the mountains of his kin. Her hair is fresh from a bath of an hour ago and her eyes gallisin in the reflected moon seen in the windows. Nothing this beautiful has been seen for an age.

"The Gods be blessed." Eldor softly says to himself. InuYasha jumps over to her, still in awe of her presence.

"What do you think?" She asks him softly.

"Wow. You look…beautiful." InuYasha replies quietly, not wanting others to hear.

"Thanks." She nods. Both hold hands and sit down for the feast. All are now gathered as the party officially begins.

"Never have someone like I, even in the thousands of years of my lifetime, have never seen a maiden as graceful as you my lady." Deertheon replies.

"Thank you, my lord. And I wanna thank you for allowing your captains to teach me more archery. Honestly, I needed a bit more practice." Kagome smiles.

Deertheon nods with a welcome tone. "I must say for husband to be is quite the fighter." He points to InuYasha, chewing on a red meat steak. "He took out 10 of my finest warriors in a quick glance of the eye."

"Well, they were pretty easy to knock down." InuYasha muffs as he continues to eat.

"It seems that sword of yours is a pretty powerful asset for your battles." Deertheon replies. "You maybe half demon but you seem to descend from a line of the powerful dog clans. Who was your father, Lord InuYasha?"

InuYasha stops and glares at the curious elf lord. "What's it to you?"

"Um, sir, InuYasha doesn't really talk much about him." Kagome replies for him awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's true. His father died when he was born." Shippo proclaims.

"Shuttup Shippo!" The half demon barks. Shippo flinches at the fist building in InuYasha's fist.

"Oh, apologies my lord. I was only curious." The Elf King replies. Eldor just sits quietly, but still listening to the conversation.

The dinner still continues through the evening as the conversations are still arise. Those who have only known each other for a few days now are filled in by the stories and tales of each person and group. It is here that Miroku tells those at the table of our hero's incredible adventure and their struggle against the evil demon Naraku. The elves, in return honor them as friends of the party and vow to help them battle against Naraku if his danger come to their lands.

Then, Eldor stands, his goblet rises in his hand, all others stand as Eldor makes his speech to those around him.

"Tonight, on the eve of a great battle, we shall honor those here tonight, who give their blood, to defend the world from the powers of evil and darkness that threaten our world. We all sit on the knife of war. Those who stand by us have no oath to go further than you will. Let us drink to this, the company of Dwarves, Elves, Men and Demons. Hail to victory!"

"HAIL!" all in the halls shout and drink there glasses in the hopes of victory.

The party seems to be quite a show, as the mistrals then play a soothing tune. With it, Eldor seems to hmm to its tune, then reveling a calming traced voice of song. It is a song spoken in the language of the Eastern Continent, and reflects a tone for peace and the alliance before him to ease there tensions before the battle. Only his friends from those lands can understand the language and have heard these words before, to everyone else, it's a soothing melody.

_Chichi wa iwareta,_  
_Ayakashi no te wa,_  
_Mamori no te._

_Haha ga wa iwareta,_  
_Hito no te aruwa,_  
_Hagukumi no tame._

_Ryo no te awase,_  
_Tobira wo hiraki._

_Guren no nakani,_  
_Nare wo kaesu._

_Na ga kora wo,_  
_Hikari to narite._

_Mamori tamae,_  
_Mamori tamae._

CUT TOO…

As the night blooms to its fullest, the dinner has passed, everyone returns to their quarters, only the guards and soldiers stand watch over the night, ready to battle with whatever evil lay ahead.

InuYasha walks up with Kagome upon the courtyard outside the main halls, his sword alerted by his side. There is a fountain in the center of the courtyard, which seems to almost sing though the vocals of a young child. He pauses and sighs, Kagome by his side to comfort him.

"What was it Deetheon was talking about when saying you decend from a lon of demon clans?" Kagome asks. InuYasha is quiet, he's curious about that himself, but his mind ignores the subject.

"I dunno." He replies. "I mean my father was a demon lord."

"You don't think your father knew the elves, did he?" Kagome asks with awe. "I mean, Keade and Myoga said your father ruled somewhere in these regions."

"Heh, I don't really care." InuYasha huffs. "For all I know, maybe he did, maybe he didn't." Kagome turns to him, halting the walk.

"Why are you so stubborn about your past?" She asks demandingly. "Your father seemed like a great man, and you're throwing his honer and pride away like it was garbage."

InuYasha turns away, seeming much ticked off. He would rather not think of what he has inherited from his father, but he can bare it no more.

"The same blood flows in my veins." He says softly, then turning to his love. "The same weakness."

Kagome walks up to him, now seeing a struggle he faces with every day. "InuYasha…"

"My father died, protecting me and my mother. If it wasn't for me, he would still be here." He says willingly. "If this battle is as brutal as it's gonna get, I fear dying the same fate. Kagome, I want you to stay within the castle until I come back. I feel you'll only be a burden to me, and I would hate to lose you."

A single tear blossoms from his eyes. Kagome wipes it away, touching his cheek. "I understand." She replies softly. "You want to face Naraku yourself, and you will destroy him, for all our sakes."

InuYasha and Kagome stand opposite each other as they embrace, the courtyards calming whistles from the fountain are all that are heard.

_"__Do you remember when we first met?_" Kagome asks softly.

"How could I forget?" InuYasha replies.

Kagome reaches up, stroking his face "_You did not have the cares you carry now._" She replies. "_Do you remember what I told you?"_

InuYasha sighs and runs his fingers over her cheek "You said you would stay with me, sacrificing your normal life to be with me."

Kagome stare at him meaningfully. "And I meant that. I would rather die in this lifetime with you than face it on my own." She holds his hands, keeping them warm in her palms.

"I love you, InuYasha."

The two lovers, both from different worlds, have formed a real bond that cannot be replaced. They look at each other hesitating and then kiss.

CUT TOO…

THE DARK MOUNTAINS…

Within the towers walls, Naraku is plotting and scheming. Saurvon is behind him and by Naraku's side is Kagura, who seems agitated by her master.

_*Naraku seems weaker than before.*_ The sorcerous wonders in thought. _*I sense none of the sacred jewel shards on him. Was it vanquished after my death? This could be my chance to kill him.*_

Suddenly, a sharp pain from her mind, its torture, a pain so powerful it drops her to her knees in front of her master that created her, and who she despises so much.

"Heh heh heh, there's no sense in thinking to plot against me Kagura." Naraku hisses. "I may not have the power I once had, but I can still take life as much as I can create it. I won't be making the same mistakes with you as before. Any chance of your attempts to escape, I'll rip your heart out from your throat."

Kagura is stunned. _*My heart…It's in my body again?*_

Naraku hisses with a menacing laugh, then turning to Saurvon, who seems amused but hiding the shock from within his armored face.

"You see Saurvon," Naraku smirks. "This is what you must do to those who wish to defy you. You give them fear of losing what they love most, and you enjoy their suffering."

"Very impressive," Saurvon replies. "The Master would applaud your talents. But now we must focus on the task at hand, revenge on our enemies."

Naraku releases Kagura from his grasps. She struggles to get up, her head in excruciating pain. She gravels, for she is a prisoner to her masters desires.

Naraku and Saurvon walk through the halls of the castle.

"Crownsheild has one weakness." Naraku hisses. "Its walls are solid rock, but it's the people inside that will show its surrender. You slaughter the blood of innocent women and children, those protecting them will fall."

"And this InuYasha," Saurvon interrupts. "Is he as powerful as you say he is?"

"Oh, he is quite the adversary." Naraku smiles evilly. "But it is those who he loves that will surly kill him. There is a girl with him, named Kagome. If I wish to destroy InuYasha, I must be the one to kill her, unmercifully."

"And that is what you shall have, once we penetrate Eldor's defenses." Saurvon replies, walking out from the halls. "If those guarding the wall are breached, the castle will fall."

"Even if the castle is stormed tenfold, it would take thousands to storm the keep." Naraku proclaims.

"Hundreds to thousands." Saurvon replies.

"I have many demons at my command, they will easily break the defense lines."

"Which is why you will leave the ground assault to me."

Walking onto the balcony, below are hundreds of thousands of Goblorc armies waiting for the dark lords to appear, 50,000 to be exact. A horn is sounded and the armies cheer. Even Naraku himself is impressed by the numbers. Kagura enters behind Naraku and stares in disbelief at what she sees. An army like this could bring the end to this world and the next.

"Your new army awaits you, my lord." Saurvon says, bowing before Naraku. The Demon Lord views his newly formed and blood spewing army of Goblorcs and Demons, along with them, giant trolls bearing the drums of war and clubs to squish an army like ants, and through the skies, demons with abilities of flight and foul flying beasts spawned by the dark mountains, ridden by armoured figures. All hailing his name, Naraku raises his hand, speaking to the army.

"My fellow warriors, the demons that have spawned from your master, our power is rising. Victory is at hand as we have risen once again. On this night…the land will be stained with the blood of our enemies and those who do not bow before us! Now, march to Crownsheild! Leave non alive, for the lands and its givings are yours for the taking! Spoil with the flesh of the human world!"

The army roars with monstrous cheers, calling for blood and death! There spears raised with the lust for killing as Naraku raises his hands.

"TO THE BLOOD OF WAR!"

Loud cheers spew from the monsters below, Kagura stares on in disbelief, a tear falls from her eye. What has he done?

"There will be no dawn for you, InuYasha." Naraku hisses to himself. From behind him, a Goblorc sent on a secret mission unveils a deadly weapon, its blade spawn from the netherworld.

"Your new weapon, Lord Naraku." The cockroached creature speaks, kneeling before him with the blade.

Naraku takes the blade, memorized by its power. It will serve him well.

CUT TOO…

Naraku approaches the top of the dark tower, as the storms unveil in the smoke of the volcanic clouds of the mountain. He looks upon the grounds before him, smiling evilly. The sword unsheathed, he raises it to the clouded sky, spawning a twister esc energy around the blade.

"FALLEN SOILDERS, COME AND HEAR ME NOW! HEED MY COMMAND AND RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE NETHERWORLD!"

With those worlds of evil, blood, spews from the blade Naraku carries, it drips far below to the grounds as the army moves off carrying the banner of a Red Spider, crossing paths with a white skull, beaded with lizard eyes.

The grounds shake, and then there is a bright flash and a huge lit signal with a firery purple goes up from the tower in the mountains.

CUT TOO…

InuYasha and Kagome, still in the courtyard, see the signal rise up into the sky from the far distance. Eldor also sees this from his chambers.

In their room, Miroku awakens in a horrific pain from his hand. Sango awakens, holding him as she lays at his side.

Shippo struggles up off the ground. "What's happening?" The ground shakes and they struggle to rise from there resting place.

The people of Crownsheild watch the signal go up, in fear. Kagome looks at InuYasha in alarm. InuYasha puts his arm around her, trying to calm her fear.

Miroku clutches his arm in agony, sweating with pain. As they peer over the edge of the window, the light grows stronger.

"I can feel his curse!" Miroku shouts in agony. Sango keeps trying to comfort him. He's never been in this much pain before.

CUT TOO…

The flying beasts alights on the top of the dark mountains peek, bearing the riders upon them. The creatures screech as they call their forces below.

Within the grounds, the shaking is slighter as something rises from the earth. Bones, made from human, goblorc and elf, rise in vast numbers, becoming another army of darkness. Skeletal beings from battles of the past, rise to heed the command of the sword Naraku carries. All are still armed with rusted weapons, left over from there carcasses.

Naraku laughs menacingly as the flying beasts roar down at the opening gates of the dark mountain. Out of the drs march The Dark Mountains vast armies of Goblorcs, Demons and the Undead. It is an army unlike any other, who's only goal is to wipe out all that exist in this world.

CUT BACK TOO…

InuYasha is at full alarm. Both he and Kagome can feel an unbarring aura from the distance.

"InuYasha…this isn't possible." Kagome shutters with fear.

"Naraku…his demonic aura has gotten stronger." InuYasha replies quietly. Eldor enters the courtyard, both he and InuYasha exchange looks, a desperate warning from both of their eyes.

"I sense it too…" Eldor nods. "It's worse than we thought."

Sango also enters the courtyard, Miroku clutched to her. The pain in his hand has stopped, but it still hurts. All look on at each other, they know what is to happen.

"It is time." Eldor warns.


	10. Preparing For An Urging Battle

**CHAPTER 35: PREPARING FOR A URGING BATTLE**

Within the walls of the castle of Crownsheild, dire straits and urgency is upon its visitors and guardians.

Guards surround the walls, arming themselves with many of weapons and armour. Even the blacksmiths are working overtime, doubling efforts to provide with as many swords as possible. The women and children are being taken into the caves at the back of the castle, which lays dormant to the approaching threat that lay ahead.

"Move back! Move back to the caves!" a soldier shouts.

"Come on, people! Quickly, now!" Another commands.

Eldor, Thrandeer and Deertheon follow alongside the evacuation, the elf guards marching behind them. Eldor is giving his men instructions on the battle to come.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." He instructs. "Me and my battalion will take the enemy first. Sango will patrol the skies. The elves will be on the front lines of the castle walls. Let no arrow be spoiled."

Thrandeer nods, shouting to the army behind him in the elvish tongue…

"To the front walls!"

The army march in formation to the walls of the castle. As Eldor keeps to himself, watching them pass.

"Eldor!"

Kagome voice is heard from the distance, heading towards Eldor. He turns to see a spectacular sight…

Kagome wears her body armour, given to her by his truly. She is armed with her new bow and arrows, a sword armed by her side.

"Lady Kagome…"

Kagome stops before him, smiling at her wear.

"It fits well?" Eldor asks.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome nods. Then he kneels to him. "I wish to be sent with you and InuYasha on the front lines.

"That is an honorable charge." Eldor replies, his hand over his heart. "But no. No I can't allow that. InuYasha burdened me to keep you protected behind the walls."

Kagome looks down on herself. "To tend to the women and children?" She whispers sadly. Eldor looks at her with sympathy.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will look to in the last defense?" He proclaims. "If it is vengeance you seek on Naraku's head, but he will come for you first, as a way to break InuYasha's spirit."

Kagome shakes her head in protest. "Please, let me stand at his side."

"It is not in my power to command." Eldor replies. He turns to walk away.

"You don't command the others to stay!" she shouts in protest. Eldor turns back at the young priestess's words.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they believe in you." She proclaims. They both look meaningfully at each other.

Then, she lowers her head. "I'm…sorry." She says softly. Then as she turns away, Eldor takes her hand. Looking upon her face like that of Kikyo.

"Does InuYasha, mean so much to you that you would go that far with him?" The warrior asks. Without hesitation, Kagome replies meaningfully…

"I'd die for him."

Silence breaks the two, then Eldor responds…

"Lady Kikyo would have done the same for me."

Kagome looks up at him.

"You may attend to his aid, if the battle goes ill." He replies smiling. "Take to the walls of the castle with Thrandeer and his father. They will protect you."

"Thank you." Kagome smiles.

CUT TOO…

The people in the caves wander around, finding a place to settle down. There are tearful farewells. The men, and older boys are led away by the soldiers to fight. The women comfort each other, as most of age leave.

In the armoury, weapons are being handed out. Spears, Axes, Swords, Sheilds, all are thrown in but the kitchen sink. Eldor helps by handing swords to the men. Gamlink is also there, smoking his pipe, alongside Miroku.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are not soldiers of war." Miroku proclaims.

"Most have seen too many seasons." Gamlink replies.

"Or too few." The Monk continues, looking at Eldor in disagreement. "Look at them, there frightened. They won't last a second."

Everyone stops and turns to look at the monk, Eldor included. Miroku turns to the men, in his Japanese language, not to frighten the men, he hisses at Eldor

"Soshite, karera wa osoredenakereba narimasen. 10 Man ni taishite Shichihyaku...? Eldor, ga, kore wa karera ga katsu koto ga dekinai tatakaidesu. Shindeshimau ōku no!"

_*And they should be afraid. Seven hundred…against a hundred thousand? Eldor, this is a battle they cannot win. Many will die!*_

Hearing those words, Eldor cannot bear to hear such a thing. He knows there is little chance they will come out of it alive. He leaves the room, frustrated.

CUTTOO…

Inside the Great Hall, Perry is finishing up the last of polishing the lord's armour along with Captain Gibbs. Eldor enters the room, frustrated by the monk's words from the armoury. The two look at Eldor, they know something is wrong.

"Suit me up, lads" Eldor commands softly. The two grab the armour as the Sun begins to rise upon the clouded night, it reflects a heavenly light upon the Great Halls of the castle.

"Every villager able to wield a sword and shield has been sent to the armoury, my lord." Gibbs proclaims.

"Who am l, Gibbs?" Eldor responds with a question, his mind is quiet with a sense of fear.

"You are our king, sire." Gibbs replies. "And your men will fallow you to the end."

The two men begin to armour Eldor, placing the breastplate upon him, it shines a silver silken light, brightened more by the sun.

"To the end." Eldor replies. "I am no king. I am a warrior, protector of worlds…and those I love and defend. This day…will no grow in the shadows of darkness. I will not allow it."

CUT TOO…

The men upon the castle sharpen their swords. The villagers are handed staffs, helmets put on, and another handed a huge axe as the war comes closer upon them.

"Move! Move to the outer wall!" The men on the towers command.

"Everyone, get to your positions." Sango commands. She herself is being sent into the fight. Her weapons at her side along with being dressed in her armor of her people, the demon slayers of the feudal eras of the east.

All begin forming upon the battlements of the castle. As many group, the gates of the main hall open and all gaze in awe that enters from within…

Eldor, all dressed in silver armour padded in belts of gold, walks upon the stairs to the gates. His sacred sword at his scabbard, a shield placed in his arm and a bow and arrow strapped to his back.

Behind him, the comrades of his world, Gamlink, ready for battle with his mighty axe, armour heavy and strong. Sir Perry and Captain Gibbs, who the coward carries his sword and shield and the captain a mighty long axe. Also by his side is Lord Higurashi, who wears the armour of crownsheild, carrying not a short or long sword, but a Katana that he had carried from his side since his rescue. Eldor has given him armour reminiscing of his countries ancient warriors, the samurai.

And finally, that who is ready to seek vengeance and is the best chance against the forces of Naraku, InuYasha, his tetsaigia shaking with excitement. He grips it firmly, knowing what is to come.

All are inspired by their approach, ready to defend the castle to the bitter end. Miroku then approaches behind Sango, he seems less worried then before, he has seen all around him and realises, they might have a chance. He holds his wife close, his arms wrapped around her.

"You gonna be okay up there?" He asks her softly.

"I've been trained for events like this. You should know me by now." She smiles with confidence.

With ease, Miroku walks to Eldor, who in return, still seems shaken up by the monks last meeting with him.

"We've trusted you this far. And you have not led us astray." The monk says to the warrior. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair. I only fear for that which I love."

Eldor smiles, gripping the monk's shoulder.

"Miroku, o yurusu koto wa nani mo arimasen."

_*There is nothing to forgive, Miroku.*_

They smile and pat each other on the shoulder. Then, Shippo appears, jumping in with excitement.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's linch em!" he shouts.

"Shippo." Eldor calls to the fox. With a quick glance, the little demon looks up at the leader before him.

"Um…yes, my lord?"

Eldor kneels to him, he seems kind here, wanting to talk in a patient level with the young one. "Little demons such as yourself don't belong in wars like this."

"What are you talking about? I've seen my fare share of battles." He protests, not wanting to reveal too much of his past. His father was slain by two powerful demons in front of him. That alone is enough to fuel the anger he wishes to inflict on his enemies.

"This battle is not the ones you've seen at home." Eldor replies. "None of my men can have you as a burden."

"But I want to fight!" Shippo cries. InuYasha shakes his head.

"There's no use trying to stop him Eldor." The half demon barks. "All of us want a piece of the action."

Then from out of nowhere, InuYasha stands before the men at arms.

"If this is your first time battling the likes of demons from my lands, LISTEN UP!"

All look upon the demon.

"Allot of you are loyal, braver then most humans I know. And I'm gonna be honest with you…you all have a really good chance of dying today. In fact, allot of you might not see tonight. But it's your duty, by the command of your king here, to defend this castle. You've prepared quite well, I can see that. I'm half demon, I'll live through this, no problem. But I doubt you guys will have a chance. But I am not gonna let this castle fall to the bastard that's out there, waiting to kill you, torment and mistreat the women…and slaughter the children. Cause if you all die, I damn well don't want it being my responsibility. We're defending this city, not to protect these stones, but the people living within these walls. I'm willing to die for the people I care about here, and if you are willing to do the same, then every man here, capable of wielding a weapon, do not show fear in the face of the enemy, even if it leads to your death. Protect the helpless…that is your mission here! Protect your family, never give up!"

With those honest and courageous words of wisdom, all cheer with the cry of war. Even Eldor, the king of the lands here, is taken in by his comrade's words.

"Never give in! Never surrender!" He shouts.

"Teki ni kuso! Naraku ni kuso!" InuYasha shouts.

Incredibly, all are ready for a fight, as the cry for the blood of combat fills the voices in the wind. All are battle hardened, ready for whatever the war, would throw at them.


	11. The Battle: Part I

**CHAPTER 36: THE BATTLE – PART 1**

The sun rises over the fields of Crownsheild. It seems quiet for now, but a dark shadow approaches from afar. For Men and Elves are in their positions on the battlements of the great castle, all in hand with spear, axe and sword. The sounds of a marching army move ever so closer and closer.

The women and children in the shelters of the castle hear the sounds overhead and are frightened. Mothers draw their children close and try to sooth crying babies. Fear lies dormant on their faces, but the bravery of those on the wall keep them protected, for now.

The men and Elves look out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing army. They come by the tens of thousands, all spawning from some form of evil. Goblorcs, demons, monsters, trolls and soldiers of the undead. The light from their torches bouncing off their armour and weapons. Teeth sharp, claws raised. They are out for a bloodbath.

With a row of Elf archers, Kagome is standing beside Thrandeer &amp; his father Deertheon behind the walls of the castle, her bow in hand and the armour of a skilled warrior that was to come before her. InuYasha approaches and stands beside them. He puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay here?" He asks his love.

"I've got some pretty good cover fire." Kagome smiles with intimidation. She hates fighting, but the only person she cares to kill is Naraku. InuYasha smirks. She's in good hands. Then the sound like that of thunder is heard and red lightning like flashes, revealing the sea of the approaching enemy. For it comes in the form of an evil powerful being in dead center of the crowd of monsters.

"Your friends will always be with you, InuYasha." Thrandeer nods with courage.

"Yeah, let's hope they last the morning." InuYasha barks.

The marching and thumping from the army grows louder and louder, as InuYasha takes leave towards the stairs. There he meets Eldor, who behind him are 50 horsemen, all shine with bright armour of brave and noble knights. For these are Eldors fighters, the finest elf warriors the kingdom has to offer. All are armed to the tea with long pikes, shields and each carry a sword by the side to protect them.

"We'll give you the signal when were clear for assistance." Eldor nods.

"You know, you could just let me go." InuYasha barks. "I can take them all myself."

"Brave words of pride do not equal victory, my friend." Eldor smiles.

"Just get going. You're only delaying your own deaths." The half demon shrugs.

Eldor then pats him on the back till attending to his Horse Percy, a loyal friend who has gone to battle with him several times. Gamlink fallows suit and gets onto the horse with some help from Perry, who is ready to fight upon the gate if the time comes. But who else is to join Eldor but Higurashi, dressed not in the hybrid form of that of a noble knight, but in the style of the legendary warriors of his world, the samurai. And with him there lays a katana, forged from the elves as a gift.

Kagome turns to see the horsemen preparing to leave, but her eyes glazed on her father. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Higurashi turns to join Eldor. Kagome departs her attention back with the Elves in the direction of the approaching army. Eldor turns to attend to the elf warriors.

**"**Follow me! Yah!"

Gamlink tries to get his pony to move, but very little effort goes to the miniature horse.

"Forward." The battle hardened dwarf shouts. "I mean, charge forward! March forward!"

The pony finally moves off with Gamlink seated rather unsteadily.

The demonic aura of the approaching army grows larger, lights flash as the ground rains with the filthy feet of the demonic creatures. While the undead and many Goblorcs around him continues to march at the fortress, Sarvon leads as the military commander. He stands at over 12 feet tall, his armour spiked and dressed in a silver bronze.

"Open the gate!" Perry shouts. The large iron cage opens up, clanking loudly as it goes. Eldor and his men trout out from the castle walls. They all seem quite calm, as they form a line upon the walls of the castle. The Elves are in great formation, their pikes upwards, sharp as a excato knife.

But upon all who march in the dark shadows, only one seems calm and ready to spare no one. Naraku, whose red lightning aura comes from the blade he carries. He smirks with the sweet thought of slaughter and the licking lip taste of his enemies' blood. Surrounding him are the undead, 10 strong 15 foot tall demons and a few Symyosho.

Looking upon the army at hand ready to kill, Eldor gives commands to his men. While most of the western world is known to speak their own languages, Eldor gives his words of wisdom in Japanese, that of where his love once resigned.

_"__Karera ni yōsha shimasen! Anata wa dore o ukete wa naranai tame ni! Anata wa Erufu no ōkoku no saikō rankudearu tame ni wa, heiwa ya shi ga arimasu! Bakkuon ni shinaide kudasai! Hikikaesu koto wa arimasen!"_

_(Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none! For you are the highest ranks of the Elven kingdom, it is peace or death! Do not turn back! Never turn back!)_

Naraku raises to the sight of the horseman. But he is cold, showing no emotion, but a sense of menace and hate in his eyes, he turns to Saurvon.

"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all, but leave me the half demon and the girl upon the wall."

Saurvon raises his mighty sword and mace and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. All menacing creatures stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

As Kagome looks out from the great walls, she starts to tremble.

"Are you afraid Lady Kagome?" Deetheon asks turning to her.

"I've never seen so many." She says softly, turning to Deetheon.

"This will be nothing more than target practice." Deertheon replies snootingly. Kagome smiles, she knows she safe, but what of InuYasha and the others?

Sarvon nods to the commanding Goblorc leader, who cries out once with a fierce roar, encouraging the demons and monsters to start roaring and thumping there spears and armour furiously. The sound of the horrendous beasts would make any mans ears bleed.

Within the castle, the women and children huddle together in fear, the sound of the demons is like that of a thundering tornado.

Eldor draws his sword, the blade sharpened to perfection, it begs to be stained with the blood of fighting. The others stand their ground.

With a menacing nod from Naraku, the creatures bare their teeth and roar with anger and the army begins there march on the castle, their speed gaining with each step.

The battle has officially begun.

As the monsters charge forward, Eldor raises his sword, signaling the elves.

**"**Tangado halad!" Deerthon shouts. This signals all the elves and human archers upon the wall to notch their arrows into their bows and aim, Kagome does the same. The army charges faster.

"Leithio i philinn!" Deetheon commands. Then in a flash, arrows rain down upon the enemy below. The first wave are hit quick and painless, all dead to the ground. Kagome aims her arrow, ready to fire.

"Hit the mark!" she shouts, finally firing. The arrow then flashes a bright purple light and flies through a line of demons. All are amazed by the girls power.

Naraku seems pleased by this, staring down where the light was based in.

"Give them a little harder hit." He smirks to Sarvon. The tall dark knighted figure raises his mace.

"Send in the first wave!"

With that command a larger number of Goblorcs and Demons charge ahead. The Elves continue to fire upon the approaching enemy, killing many of them. InuYasha and the group still hold their ground. More and more arrows are released, but the creatures keep advancing, with more replacing those who have fallen.

Sango from the top of the castle gazes out onto the battlefield below. She sees many more enemy troopers coming towards the castle. They're coming in fast, kicking up the dust of the field as they go.

Kagome takes aim at another group of troops from a long distance. She fires and the creatures are vaporized by her sacred arrows. The elves upon the wall fallow suit and slay another line coming towards the wall. Eldor swings down his blade, commanding his troops on horseback to charge.

"CHARGE!"

With his brave command, the ground fray gallop at great speed towards the enemy lines, both teams are destined to meet and kill each other. InuYasha runs at great speed, as Miroku, Perry, Higurashi and the others fallow suit. A line of demon troops launch spears towards InuYasha, who is first ahead of the group. He jumps outta the way, launching into the air and drawing the Tetsaigia. Its transformation into the golden glowing fan echoes through the field as he lands straight into the enemy line of defense, slicing through a large demon down the middle in half, then swinging his blade through 5 Goblorcs, green slimy blood goes off like a sprinkler.

The elves draw there blades in preparation for combat as they charge forward. The cavalry and enemy troops crash into each other head on and the battle officially begins! Eldor and his company hack away at the demons and monsters, some penetrate the flesh of evil, and others only irritate and fight. Miroku, a master at staff combat, is bombarded with creature upon creature, but holds his own in the battle.

Kagome and the others look out and see nothing but a bloodbath of sword and shield.

The battle is at close combat as Goblorcs and demons are locked in duels with the elves and men. In the midst of the fighting, InuYasha turns to find a demonic beast growling at him.

"Come on!" InuYasha grins. "Bring your ugly face to my Tetsaigia!"

His blade is stained with many of the blood he's killed so far, but the glow of gold still fills it with power. The beast charges, just as it leaps towards him, a sacred sutra from Miroku's hand strikes the beast's forehead. The beast bursts into blue flames.

"HEY!" The half demon barks. "That one was mine!"

Out of frustration, he swings his sword into the face of another demonic beast. The elves pluck there spears into many of creatures. Gamlink, Perry and Higurashi form a circle around themselves and fight off several troops. Higurashi is quite the fighters himself, his katana slices down many, leaving black and hellish blood dripping down his blade.

"How many are you on dwarf? I've got 10 and counting." Higurashi grins, cutting down another goblorc.

"You're outscoring me, friend." Gamlink proclaims. "I've only knocked down 4." The dwarf turns to see a demon bat like creature trotting toward him. He flips his tomahawk into his hand and throws it towards the bat creature. A massive headshot. The tomahawk is seen attached to a chain as Gamlink flings it back into his hands, as Perry beside him cuts down a goblorc.

Miroku knocks down three more troops, but they just keep coming. Eldor rides past then fighting a Goborc on a fierce beast. He stabs the rider in the chest. InuYasha barks loudly as he sends many demons flying with a swing of his sword. The elves take a defensive line of positions. They've been weathered, hardened and continue to fight. There spears have seen their last, now long curved swords are drawn. The battle ensues as they cut down several more goblorcs. But they seem unable to stop the advancing enemy that just keep coming.

The entire group now join in a full wall of defense as the monsters charge towards them. Another wave is approaching. InuYasha is growing impatient.

"Grrrrrr! I'm sick of this!" The half demon barks, he raises his sword, as his blade swirls with a golden wind. The enemy charges towards him. Finally he swings his sword.

"WIND SCAR!"

A massive flash of light and electricity burn through the battle grounds, hitting the army dead on. Everyone hides from the brightness of the wave of energy. Everyone on the castle look upon the distance in awe and wonder of what just happened. Eldor himself on the battlefield is astonished by the power of InuYasha's sword.

"Amazing!" The warrior proclaims.

As the light and dust clears, a scar appears in the ground in the shape of claw marks and a massive gap in the enemy lines. 100 troops have been wiped out. Body part scattered on the ground. But it it clearly not enough to win the war, but still, all on both sides are speechless.

Thrandeer and Deertheon look on with Kagome.

"What was that?" Thrandeer asks.

"That was the Wind Scar." Kagome proclaims. "The true power of the Tetsaigia."

However, it is Deetheon who is more intrigue.

"That my son, is the power of the great phantom beast, from some 200 years ago."


End file.
